Just Like You Protected Us
by mihoyonagi
Summary: We want to protect you. The story of Garnet and how she came to cope with heartache, and was forced to do a little rescuing of her own... Garnet/Zidane
1. The First Day Without

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 1: The First Day Without

I wanted to reach out to him. I wished with all of my heart that I were a braver woman, and that I could shout my feelings over the side of our airship as his silhouette become a speck upon the face of Gaia. I wept tears of confusion; I knew his reasons for staying behind were just - as I had once wept for the death of my mother, she who had killed thousands of innocent - but my heart was broken over the fact that while it was he alone on the ground, I was the one left behind.

Don't assume I blame him, or am angry, for I'm far from either.

I'm lonely.

I'd traveled the world by his side, experienced the ups and downs life had to offer all in his company, yet there would be one of us not returning to their home after our journey was finished.

Inside the airship, Vivi took my hand. His eyes lit up in a smile up at me. "He'll be back. I know he will."

I sobbed, openly, in front of all those aboard the ship. "I know, Vivi. But that doesn't make it any easier."

We dropped our favorite Black Mage off at the village of his brethren. He waved a happy goodbye, telling me that I was welcome to visit at any time. I extended my own invitation toward him, letting him know that Alexandria was always ready for him. Yet even as I spoke I knew the words were empty; Vivi had found his home. He might visit, but he knew where he belonged.

Freya requested to be taken to Lindblum. No one asked why, and no one would; Burmecia laid in ruins, and Cleyra was less than that. There was little home for her to return to. Still, I offered her at least a warm bed and a smiling face were she ever inclined to visit Alexandria. She patted my shoulder and merely disappeared into the city.

Amarant never asked to be let off the ship; he simply left when no one was paying attention. No one blamed him, however. Out of all of us, he was one no one expected a goodbye from.

Quina wasn't interested in staying with any of the original party if we were no longer traveling the world. Upset over the prospect of no more "yummy-yummies" the Qu took the Dragon's Gate to Lindblum's lower levels and returned to the swamp.

Eiko confronted me at long last.

"Am I supposed to go home, too?" I could hear the profound sorrow in her voice, something no one should hear from a six-year-old.

Regent Cid answered before I had time to speak. "If you'd like, Miss Eiko, there is room here in Lindblum."

Purple eyes grew wide. "I can stay here?"

Cid smiled and nodded, his great mustache bobbing up and down. "Of course."

And that was it.

I went home, with the captain of my knights and the general of my army, but feeling more alone than I had in my entire life.

Storytellers from far and wide flocked to the castle the moment I was inside. They pleaded and begged me for my tale; after all, word had quickly spread of the heroic queen who had laid all behind her to travel with the man she loved and save the world. Despite my exhaustion, I spun the story for them all. Beatrix and Steiner helped at times, filling in elements I wouldn't have previously known as I'd not been with them in times of separation.

The story was a epic one, if I might say so myself. I am a humble woman, never thinking more of myself than what is necessary, but by the time we'd told of how the thief had won the heart of a queen, of how Alexandria had nearly fallen into ruin alongside the rest of the world, of how merely a handful of people had carried the strength of all those in the world... The room was completely silent.

We did omit the part of the story in which I found out I was far from royal born – an orphan from a far away land – but I think it was a part best left out.

Several of my court maids were weeping. A few nobles wiped their eyes with crisp, white handkerchiefs.

I stood, and shed my storytelling persona. Along with it, I shed the traveler inside me.

It was time to be queen.

No one made a fuss when I politely excused myself.

I drew myself a hot bath in my private chambers, realizing that someone on the palace staff might have a heart attack if they witnessed the queen doing anything so mundane herself, but my muscles – though mostly my heart – ached too terribly for me to care.

Bathing used to relax me, banish all my troubles. But not today. I found myself too awestruck to think past a few moments. I washed my hair three times, simply because once I'd finished I wasn't completely sure I had actually done anything. It was as if my mind was beginning to crumble away...

I dried myself, curled into bed, and attempted to go to sleep. But the mattress was foreign on my bones, uncomfortable and strange, so I tore the bedding off and curled up on the floor.

And, though I had tried so dearly, I couldn't keep my tears from falling. I cried well into the night, clutching my pillow and wishing with all of my being that he was here.

I hadn't heard Beatrix enter my chamber. She knew, without second thought I'm sure, why I wept, and she stole me up from the floor, wrapped me in my bedding, and sat me atop the cushy mattress.

"You must be strong."

I sniffled, shaking my head like a stubborn child. "I know. Oh, Beatrix, I know. But how can I be strong when all of my strength is gone?" I needed a friend, not a guardian, and my general acquiesced; she held me by my shoulders and soothed me with comforting words.

Looking back, I understand how hard it must have been for her; the woman charged to protect the queen, yet rendered unable to do anything to protect me from myself. After all, how do you mend heartbreak when you're merely on the outside looking in?


	2. The First Week Without

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 2: The First Week Without

The storytellers had lived up to their namesakes, and soon all of Alexandria, not to mention half of Lindblum, were talking of the Mage Queen who had saved them all. Gifts flocked to the castle, both large and small, and citizens of my city waited outside of the castle gates in hopes of seeing their heroine.

I obliged after the first few days, meeting with peasants and nobles alike, hearing their troubles and listening to their praise. I was polite to all, but the smiles I gave them never truly reached my eyes.

By the end of our first week back, Seiner, Beatrix and I had started pushing our efforts toward rebuilding our beloved city. I ached to traverse the streets on my own, to better understand the state of the city and the repairs needed, but my guardians declined to escort me, warning me that I would most likely be recognized and mobbed. I understood, but that didn't make it sting any less.

I wrote Regent Cid, letting him know that I was settling back into my role, and that if he needed help, fiscally or otherwise, I was more than willing to help. I knew he would politely decline, what with how proud he was of his city and their own efforts of rebuilding, but I knew it was expected of me to offer, and partially because I wanted to. I was indirectly responsible for what happened to the city of airships and theaters, and guilt still hung heavy upon my soldiers. No one blamed me, not completely, but I knew if I had only been stronger...

But what's past has past, and I must not dwell on it.

That's why I forced my tears to stop falling. I could cry over him forever, or I could take what strength he gave me and attempt to be a better person.

I missed him. Oh, how I missed him. But I must no longer shed tears over him.

I'm sure he'd be flustered over the fact that I cried over him at all. I could just imagine his cheeks flushing, his tail bristling at the end as he scratched the back of his head...

I must not cry. I must -not- cry.

My treasury was full of wealth, horded by my mother; spoils of war. It did not feel right to keep it, and so I had Steiner and his knight take whatever had been gathered after my departure and sell and trade it, all of the funding went to my people.

Small details are overlooked when stories are told; you cannot remember, it is not truly important to the overall tone of the story, it does not fit with the ending. One of the overlooked aspects of my story is the occasional night my friends and I went to bed with no supper, the noise of our grumbling bellies adding to the orchestra of night creatures that prowled the darkness.

With the funds gathered from the war spoils, I decreed a homeless shelter to be constructed, as well as a kitchen for the poor. I'd witnessed, first hand, what war can do to a family; children left alone, wives left widowed. The shelter would ease the suffering of those whose lives had taken a turn for the worst, and the kitchen would feed any of those who wished for a full stomach.

Construction of both would take time, we all knew, but the fact that I cared so about my citizens instilled them with hope and enthusiasm; a queen who had once moved among her people in disguise; who better to know their needs than a ruler who had experienced them herself?

The faith my people carried served to cheer me up. Not completely, but one can only look at smiling faces so long before they start to smile themselves.

Much to everyone's surprise, workers came from Lindblum, the out-lying village of Dali, and even Treno, looking for work. We hired all we could, paying them with a roof over their heads, as much as they could eat, and a stable salary. Steiner almost threw a tantrum when I decreed that the entire west wing of the castle would go to housing the workers who couldn't find lodging in the city, but I calmed him with a shake of my head and soft words.

"If they are willing to help us, I am willing to help them."

Though, to ease his nervousness I mostly stayed away from that part of the castle and allowed him to promote a few more soldiers to knights to better protect the grounds.

It would have been nice to trust all of the hired help, but I wasn't the naive girl I once was. I knew that amidst the sheep hid wolves. None of them were brave enough to steal from the castle, but it would be stupid to think -all- of them just.

Just because Zidane had been a noble thief...

Ah, I must not lie. I will, indeed, cry.

But only for him.

And I will not cry where they can see me, or where they can hear me.


	3. The First Month Without

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 3: The First Month Without

Much to my amusement, and some of Steiner's irritation, the stories circling around my journey didn't relent. Some were sweet, centered around the thief who'd stolen the heart of their leader and exactly how he'd managed to do so, and some were silly, focusing on their supposed mage queen and how she'd single handedly fought waves of villainous creatures.

I let them talk. There was no need to correct them. The stories had gone on for quite some time, but I would let the people have their fun and think what they'd like if it kept them happy.

Construction was running smoothly, and though the whether was starting to turn cold during the nights, the days were still warm and sunny. At the end of the second week, a great portion of the castle had been cleared of rubble and the stone masons were called to attest weather or not the walls could be mended by winter, and how much it would deplete the treasury.

Not all was well, as I had expected. Several of the hired help had been caught in less than happy circumstance and several of the workers had to be whipped to set examples that one should not steal from the locals, and a few more still had to be sent out of the city. Though the crimes were lowly – petty theft of gil or bread – the rate in which they were committed was slowly growing.

With Steiner and Beatrix's help, more guard patrols were set up around the city. Better to spend more to save that in my people's pockets than end up having an eventual murder, or something just as awful.

Once the patrols were up, the hired helped eventually settled down. After all, they were already receiving more than a fair salary, plus food and shelter. It wasn't much of a life, and it wouldn't last forever, but one would be hard pressed to find a better position somewhere else.

It was an exceptionally clear, crisp afternoon when Beatrix had announced there was some unexpected visitors at the castle gates wishing an audience for me. The sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face let me know not to fret, and I grew curious of the visitors instantly.

"Send them in."

"Hey there, queeney."

My heart danced. It was Blank, Marcus, and Ruby, three friends I was more than happy to see.

Steiner grumbled at Blank's hello, but knew that to speak harshly at any of the three would earn scorn. They had, after all, had a huge part in helping all of us.

I stood and greeted my friends, shaking hands and sharing smiles. "It's so good to see you all. What brings you to Alexandria?"

Marcus shrugged. "Boss wanted to make sure everything was going well over here, since Blank and Ruby set up their theater in the city, so he sent me to check up."

It was a lie.

Even though none of them would admit it, they were just as beside themselves at his's disappearance as I was. Sure, he'd often gone off by himself, but this was different. They came to make sure I was well, that I was coping.

I smiled, despite the ruse.

"And how is the theater faring?"

Ruby clasped her hands together in delight. "Thanks to all the workers that've been staying in town, we put on three shows a day with a full house!"

One of the cooks knocked on the door, and announced that last meal would be served in a few minutes.

I offered them a place at my table, and, mostly through Ruby's insisting, they stayed. "I've never eaten at a castle before!"

Marcus scratched the back of his head. "Not officially, or legally."

We all shared a laugh and a secret.

It was nice, being at ease with familiar faces, who weren't charged to protect me, for the first time in a month. We ate and talked, laughing and toasted, and by nightfall we were happy and satisfied.

I walked them to the castle gates, not out of politeness but out of the mere fact that they were my friends.

Allowing Ruby and Blank to walk a head of us a few paces, Marcus walked beside me and spoke with a hushed voice.

"If you ever need an escape, you know where to find the theater."

I smiled at him, silently thanking him for his kind offer.

Three days later, a procession of nobles from Treno arrived in the city and requested an audience with me. I obliged, as construction was still running smoothly and there was nothing to divert my attention for the rest of the afternoon.

The family that stood before me was one of the most wealthy and high-bred of Treno.

They were also quite easily the most stuck up.

Still, I would not judge my guests before they spoke.

"We've traveled across the land, your majesty, to ask you in person to clear up the silly rumors regarding the journey you've made."

Oh, this was going to be pleasant.

"And what rumors are you here to address?"

The oldest of their sons was hardly a few years my senior, but just as pompous and pampered as the rest of his family. His name was Fredrick DeArmat, and he was just as sly any noble could hope to be.

"Why, certainly you've heard of some of the more outlandish ones?"

I tilted my head to the side, growing impatient. The faster they asked for whatever it was they wanted the faster I could be rid of them. "I've heard many rumors, some scandalous and some closer to the truth than most seem to appreciate."

"Your Majesty, the rumors floating around about your falling in love with a common thief are simply tarnishing to your reputation. You must stop the spread of such lies, else your people think ill of you."

I smiled, mostly to hide the sudden rage I felt. "I can assure you, Sir Fredrick, that part of the story is no rumor."

The entire family gasped.

"Since you seem to not know what parts of the stories are true, I shall educate you. It is true that I fled the castle with a band of thieves, and it is also true that one of those thieves traveled with me. If fact, were it not for him, I doubt any of us would still be here amongst the living. Despite being a thief, he was more noble and caring than any men I've met. He has earned the gratitude of every nation, both still standing and fallen to ruin, on this continent, and is one of the greater heroes this kingdom has ever had the privilege to know."

Fredrick's face flushed scarlet. "And you love him?"

My smiled turned from mocking to sad. It would be my first admittance out loud of my love for him.

I could see Beatrix's concerned face next to the door, scanning the room and calculating what, if anything, was about to happen.

"I do."

The family erupted into shouting, and Beatrix took a few steps forward with her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"But he's a commoner!"

"A petty thief isn't meant to rule!"

"You'll make him king, and your palace will fall!"

And it all hit me. They'd come to my palace with their groomed son of irrefutable pedigree, hoping to despell the rumors of my relationship. They'd hoped I'd take their son in marriage, and in turn make him ruler along side of me.

I stood, holding my hand. "Silence yourselves or be removed from my court."

Though their mouthes quieted, their eyes were still full of emotion. Mostly scorn, but it could not be helped.

"I appreciate your concern for the throne, noble family DeArmat, but I find it disrespectful how you present yourself in front of royalty and accuse me of not knowing what my people need and want. Let the nobles think ill of me for ruling on my own and refusing to take a husband, as my heart belongs to someone else. I once followed my heart away from the castle, and because of it I've played a hand in saving you all. I follow my heart again, choosing the man who fought by my side through dangers untold without being asked. My people care not who I marry, if at all, yet already sing praises of the common man who won my affection and helped save their kingdom. If you've come here to mock me in his absence, I ask you to leave my palace immediately."

The family stood before me, shocked.

I was not the delicate flower I once had been, and no longer would I stand by and be tread upon by the boots of nobles and common citizens alike. I would stand up for myself and my beliefs. Let the nobles scorn me behind my back; they know nothing of the troubles I've face, of the hardships I'd endured.

"We meant no harm, Your Highness." Fredrick made a low bow in apology.

"Save your words, noble. I know what you came here seeking; that much was obvious in the outbursts of your family."

"We worry only for the royal line," Fredrick's father offered.

I straightened, agitated with those that stood before me yet again. "You worry only for the security of your own family line, and you out step your bounds by coming before me this day. When the time comes, a new heir to the throne will be named. Until then, worry not."

When I made it clear that I would take no more of their games, or their harsh words, I bade them farewell and excused myself to my chambers. I took the evening meal in my bedroom, on the balcony overlooking the gardens, and sat in silence.

And in that silence I formulated a plan.

It was a silly one, but I needed a moments reprise. I was going to be queen for the rest of my life. I had at least one night to allow myself some real freedom.

When complete darkness fell over they castle and the nightlife began in the city, I opened the trunk at the base of my bed, and pulled out my dusty traveling clothes. The brightly colored suit, the fluffy white shirt, my boots and gloves...

As I donned them, I was both elated and filled with a deep sorrow; they reminded me so much of him. I choked down my emotions and drew a cloak over me, concealing the brightness of my clothing.

I made my way to the door, resolved.

I knew the castle like the back of my hand; which shadows would hide me and which to avoid; where the guards liked to walk, and where they didn't; when the sentries would change shifts for the night.

A rather distasteful skill for a queen to have, but stealth had been something I'd learned while traveling with him and I wasn't soon to forget such a useful skill.

But all the stealth in the world couldn't hide me from my general. She stood on the other side of the caste gates, past the gondola, with her arms akimbo and her face sour.

I at least had the dignity to look somewhat ashamed.

"I suppose you've resigned yourself to go?"

I nodded. She placed a hand on my shoulder, her look no longer distasteful. "I knew you would. Once you make up your mind, there is little that will sway you. I'm sending someone to watch the entrance of the theater, just to make sure you're safe."

I placed my hand atop hers. "You're really not going to try to stop me?"

She laughed, light, like a bell. "And how do you suppose I try; toss you over my shoulder and stand guard outside your room for the rest of the night? Your Majesty, I know how much your people mean to you. But I also know that you are still young and while you have responsibilities at the castle, you still owe yourself what little pleasures you can manage. So long as your little excursions outside of the castle in the dead of night don't become normal happenstance, I'll send my guards to watch you from the shadows and keep it from Steiner as best I can."

I stood there, speechless. Anyone else in the entire castle would have reprimanded me for being selfish, and begged if not forced me to return. The night was no place for royalty.

"Thank you, Beatrix."

Nodding, she continued to smile. "Who am I to challenge the will of the queen? Though I fear if you are absent too long the palace might actually miss you..."

The message was clear; don't come home too late, else Steiner and the guards would tear the castle apart trying to find me.

"You're a true friend, Beatrix. If there is anything you desire and it is within my reach to grant, do not hesitate to ask. I owe you so much already, and now more."

She bowed, almost playfully. "My only wish is to see my queen smile once more; a true smile that reaches her heart."

Hesitating, I bit my lip. "I shall try. Joy has been something of the past as of late. But, as I said, I shall try."

Then I fled into the night.

Marcus was the ticket-taker at the door, and when he reached out and asked for mine I playfully threw back my hood. "I don't get the discount?"

His eyes grew wide, and then he smiled. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. Sit wherever you want; it's the last show of the night, so it might be a little crowded."

I put my hood back up and descended the staircase into the mini-theater. Marcus was right- the room was quite full. I managed to find an empty seat near the rear of the theater, a small table all to myself. It was rather far from the stage, but I didn't mind; I was happy simply to be out on my own, enjoying myself.

Before the lights dimmed, Blank and Ruby skirted around the tables taking drink orders. When Blank rounded my table he winked and I knew Marcus had told him I was here. "Want anything?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

He tilted his head to the side, as if he didn't' quite believe me. "Are you sure? We've got a few house specials that are pretty good."

"Ah, no, I'm not one for alcohol."

Blank nodded, considering. "Well, uh, we've got some cranberry juice."

I felt silly, denying his offers. "That sounds wonderful, actually."

A glass was brought, another wink was sent my way, and the lights dimmed as the play began.

It was a comedy, something I was relieved to see, and my weary body relaxed its guard a few hours for the night. I let the play wash over me, becoming lost in the characters and their innocent struggles and occasional lewd joke. I sipped at my glass, more out of something to busy my hands with than out of any real thirst.

I was rather depressed when the show ended, but it had been well worth the excursion out of the castle for a short while in order to attend. Though I couldn't make a habit out of coming to the theater, it was a guilty pleasure I knew I could sneak out every great once in a while for.

I was one of the last patrons to leave. Marcus walked me up the stair case, asking how I enjoyed the show.

"Oh, it was wonderful! I haven't laughed like that since-"

And I faltered, because the name that almost fell from my lips nearly drove me to tears. Marcus sighed, leaning over to look me in the eyes.

"He's not dead, you know. Just gone."

I swallowed, my heart heavy and my throat dry.

"That little bastard is too quick-witted and stubborn to let death catch him. He used to leave like that all the time when he was little. In fact, one time he left claiming he was seeking his birth place, but all he had to go on-"

"Was a great blue light."

Marcus paused, looking surprised.

I shrugged. "He found his birthplace. That's part of the story that we never told. There are some things even those who work magic will consider fairy-tale."

"Was he happy with what he found?"

I almost laughed, thinking back on how distant, how angry he'd become when he'd found out his true purpose. "No. But he was never one to do what he was told, was he?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow, clearly understanding it was a topic that would remain closely guarded. "Like I was saying, he left for a while when he was younger. Gone a long time. That's why Blank and I are giving him some time."

I sighed, looking up and out of the alley to the starts that sprinkled the night sky. "You really think he'll come back some day?"

"You don't?"

The question caught me off guard, but I didn't let it show. "I guess I should know better, shouldn't I? He's so persistent."

Marcus smiled in appreciation. "You don't know the half of it. You remember when you were crowed queen, and you two didn't see one another for, like, a week?"

I tore my eyes from the starts. "Yes. What of it?"

"He moped around the bar for days. Hardly said two words, and was all moody and actin' like a real sourpuss."

I was thankful for the cover of night, else Marcus see the furious blush that painted my cheeks. "What?"

"You don't know how hard he had it out for you. Hell, I don't think he knew how he really felt for you until he realized you were pretty far out of his league."

"Oh."

Marcus shrugged. "But, like you said; he's persistent. He's never been one to give up on something he wants, and he wanted you something fierce."

The noise of someone clearing their throat shook us both nearly out of our boots. Marcus shot to attention, taking a step in front of me.

But, at the end of the alley stood a soldier I recognized. She was one of Beatrix's most trusted personnel; a captain by the name of Lilly.

I quickly thanked Marcus for the night, promising I'd eventually be back to see another play, and followed Lilly out of the alley.

"My apologies, Highness. General Beatrix wished me to make it known that you should be back to the castle before long, else someone finds you missing."

"I know," replied, walking across the cobblestones alongside the soldier. "I was caught up in the moment."

After we made it across the water and up the stone steps into the entryway of the castle, I gave Lilly a good once-over. "Captain, may I trust that my venture into the city this night will be kept between the General, you, and I?"

Lilly bowed low and respectfully. "I'll tell not a soul, Your Majesty. Your secret is more than safe with me."

I smiled, giving Lilly a small bow of my own to show my gratitude. Then, I slipped into the darkness of the shadowed walls and quietly made my way back into my bed chambers. There, I carefully disrobed and folded up my clothing. I placed them neatly into the trunk at the end of my bed and closed the lid, taking a deep breath of the fresh night air.

Curling into bed, I held one of the large, fluffy pillows close to my body, burying my face against the softness and letting out a shuddering sigh I'd been holding back.

No tears would fall tonight, no matter how I wished the pillow I clung to had arms to hold me in return; had a twitchy, scruffy tail; had sandy-blond hair tied back at the neck; smelled of musk and leather and adventure...

And love.


	4. The First Year Without

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 4: The First Year Without

Eventually, over time, I stopped crying over him. I was still saddened at the mention of his name, and my heart ached when I thought of him, but I stilled my tears so that I could grow stronger.

He wouldn't, after all, approve of tears spent over him.

What Marcus said that night outside of the mini-theater struck me, albeit the idea took a few days to settle in. I never truly thought Zidane dead, but in his absence I had grieved him as though he had fallen. Though I've no idea as to the reasoning behind it, before then my mind never thought of what it might be like were he to return. He was gone, and the hole in my heart was all I knew for a long while.

That's why I stopped crying.

He was gone, lost perhaps, but he was a part of me, and I would never let that part die.

Winter had taken quick hold of the castle and the city surrounding, but spirits were high; the people grew excited for the festival ushering in the new year. Most of the repairs around the city and castle alike had to be put on hold due to the weather, and many workers took their cues to leave the city and return to their families and lives. While construction couldn't continue outside, the repairs inside, however, sped up greatly. Some of the workers that decided to stay for the cold season were craftsmen, and they were set to work creating furniture and paid well atop their normal salary for each piece finished. Many of the items completed went into the soup kitchen and shelter that were nearly completed, and many still went to the citizens who'd lost their homes or fallen on hard times.

By mid-winter, decorations were being set up all over the town square. Fiddlers and jugglers lined the streets not long after the decorations were set, and the people of the Alexandria forgot their woes for an entire week while they played and danced upon the snowy streets of their beloved city.

I'd sent word to Regent Cid, as well as all of my old friends, welcoming them to come and stay if they'd like.

When Regent Cid's airship landed outside of the city, I stood to greet all who had come and was pleasantly surprised at the multitude of smiling faces that stumbled off the deck.

Eiko bounded off the ship, smiling wide and laughing as she ran to me with her arms held wide. We hugged and laughed, each telling the other that we'd missed them so.

Vivi tumbled off the ship behind Eiko, his large feet dragging on the ground. He was airsick, but not so much that he wasn't a ball of happy sunshine when he bounded toward Eiko and I. I outstretched my arms and held my dear friend close, and he giggled against the fir that lined my coat as it tickled him.

"My goodness: Vivi, Eiko, you've both grown so much!"

Eiko beamed. "Momma says I'm going to be a tall, beautiful lady some day!"

I patted her head, laughing. "You're already beautiful, and you've got plenty of time to grow."

I looked up to see several Black Mages exit the ship, looking around curiously. I recognized a few of them; ones that I'd made friends with during visits to their village.

"I hope it's alright that I brought them along. They were scared to come along at first, but they really wanted to see what a festival was all about so they could go home and tell their friends."

I put my hand on Vivi's shoulder, smiling. "Vivi, you could have brought the entire village if you had wanted; you're all welcome in my home."

Vivi and Eiko stepped aside, giving their attention to Steiner and Beatrix, smiling and waving happily.

Freya walked toward me, and I extended my hand to hold hers in gratitude. "I hadn't expected to come, to be honest. But, Vivi convinced me I needed a little vacation."

Quina tumbled from the ship, startling a few of the Mages that gathered quietly behind Vivi. "I told festival has many yummy-yummies. That true?"

Eiko stamped her foot. "I told you that festivals are the best places for food!"

I hadn't expected Amarant to come. I wasn't disappointed. But, to be fair, he was quite the enigma and never one for crowded areas.

By the time the sun had set, my friends and I were well fed and sitting in front of a roaring fire in one of the conference rooms, cozy as could be. We laughed, talking of things long past, of our adventures.

We all went to bed happy that night, excited for the festivities of the next day.

By the time everyone was roused and ready to go into the city the next morning, music could be heard filtering through the gates of the castle. Eiko and Vivi giggled about, enthusiastically, while Regent Cid and Lady Hilda shared knowing, happy smiled behind them.

It was welcoming, being able to walk amongst my people in public without a disguise. Slightly hindering, as I wasn't able to go where I wished, but refreshing none the less. The shopkeepers lined the streets in hopes of catching my eye, and all of their smiles served to warm my heart.

As I walked with my friends through the city, I managed to catch Vivi alone for a moment. I took the opportunity to talk to him in private.

"So, Vivi, what have you been up to?"

The little black mage adjusted his hat. "I'm happy in the village, and have been teaching my friends a lot. It's nice to have friends like me, but they keep..."

He trailed off, his voice falling.

I knew what he was talking about, without him having to say it. Some of his friends had stopped; died.

"But," he went on. "There have been a few more additions to our village. We didn't think any more of us were out there, but every once in a while more will show up. Most of them are from the Desert Palace, but up until recently they've been too scared to admit that they willing followed Kuja."

"Vivi, there is somewhere I'd like to take you tomorrow. Will you and the other mages come with me?"

He tilted his head, looking up at me with curious, luminous eyes. "Of course. Where are we going?"

I smiled, though I tried to hide my sadness. "You'll see."

Let him have his festival. Let him have happiness for as long as he could.

By noon the next day, we were on board an airship ship heading out of the city. Vivi fidgeted nervously, adjusting his hat frequently. I didn't blame him. I think he knew where we were going.

The ship touched down outside of the village of Dali, and I could feel Vivi's apprehension. He knew what we were here about. What he didn't know is why.

He looked up me, confused and slightly hurt. "Why are we here?"

I took his hand, leading him off the ship and onto the snowy plain. We made our way through the quiet village, curious eyes peering through closed drapes as we passed. As we stood outside the mill, under the windmill, I looked down at Vivi, my darling friend who'd stayed by my side through thick and thin, and mustered up all the courage I could.

"Vivi, this is as much my decision as it is yours. The factory hasn't been used since the mist stopped; you know that. But, something needs to be done with it."

His hands were shaking in mine. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I need your help. Should we destroy the factory, or should we see if we can find a way to keep you and your friends from stopping?"

"But the mist-"

"We'll do things right this time, Vivi. No mist. If we decide to keep the factory going, if we decide to see what we can do, I promise that our work will only help and never hinder."

There was quiet for a long time. Some of the mages behind us fidgeted. Viv slowly turned to look at his friends.

"I can't decide alone. It's not my choice; I need to know what everyone thinks."

The mages stretched the silence between them a long, long while, looking to one another in hopes of answers. Finally, one of them stepped forward. "I... I don't want to stop. I don't want my friends to stop, either. But, if I can help my friends from stopping, I will be happy even if I stop."

All of the mages nodded their heads in agreement, their steepled hats bobbing up and down. Vivi turned back to look at me, resolve now present in his glowing eyes.

"To help, never to hinder."

And that became the motto of the factory. I spoke to the mayor of Dali that afternoon, explaining our situation and asking for help. It was awkward, with all of the mages lining the circular couches of the mayor's house, but he knew that there really was no room for argument. The research would provide jobs for the people in the village, income for their growing families, and there was no longer a need to be ashamed of the factory beneath the charming little town.

Vivi, of course, was appointed head of the entire operation, and even though he was scared at the responsibilities it created, he was brave and asked all of his friends for help, knowing well that he couldn't do it all alone.

Six months later, my hair was to the middle of my back, and Vivi brought to me the first of his little children. My heart gushed the moment I saw the tiny mage, and knew at an instant that he was real- that he would grow and love and laugh and learn just like any other being. I don't know what magic Vivi had used, and when I asked him he just smiled and told me love.

It was, at times, strange to see a child teaching another child, yet the older was always caring and kind, and the younger always eager to learn. They returned three months later, and the little one, Dee, had grown a few inches, but still was small. Eiko and her adoptive parents came for a visit, and the young summoner carried little Dee around like a doting mother, teaching him things Vivi might not have thought to – like the proper way to tie a bow, and how to catch a frog, of all things – and Dee began to talk and run and laugh and play.

He sat on my lap one evening after supper in mid-summer, leaning back against my chest, resting his folded hands across his stomach.

"Garnet?"

"Yes, Dee?" I wrapped my arms around his warm little body, hugging him close.

He was the one always pestering Vivi for a visit. I'd given Vivi one of my smaller air ships, and with it a small crew to pilot, and ever since Dee's curiosity had been unquenchable when it came to the outside world. He looked upon the ocean with the same intensity as he gazed up at the trees and sky, and loved to people-watch. He was, in short, enthralled with life itself.

"Papa talks about a man named Zidane a lot. But, I still don't understand. Who is he, and why won't he come for a visit? I want to meet him."

The room fell quiet.

Zidane had become something of a taboo subject when we were all together. No one talked of him for fear of upsetting someone else. Dee would have no idea of such, of course, so despite the empty longing I felt whenever my thief was mentioned, I took a deep breath and simply went onward.

"Well, Dee, Zidane is a good friend of ours. He traveled the whole world with us, and was very brave and kind. Without his help, the world wouldn't be here any longer, and you and I and all of our friends wouldn't exist."

"But where is he? If you are his friends, why doesn't he come to play?"

"There was something Zidane had to do; something only he could do, and so what do you think he did?"

Dee tilted his head, thinking. "He went to go do it, of course."

"That's right. He went to go do it."

"When is he going to come back?"

I hadn't meant to cry. I really tried to hold my tears back. But with one simple, innocent question from a child I was reminded of the one question I myself couldn't bear to ask aloud, and my heart broke all over again.

Dee, feeling as though he'd done something awful, turned to face me, wiping the tears from my face with his tiny, gloved hands.

"I'm sorry, Garnet. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I hugged Dee closer, seeking his warmth and love. "You didn't make me cry, Dee. I just miss Zidane very much, and talking about him makes me sad."

Realization shone in his glowing eyes. "You don't know if he's going to come back, do you?"

I shook my head, heartbroken.

Dee hugged me back.

"But you still hope, with all your heart."


	5. Return to Me, Oh Dearest Love

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 5: Return to Me, Oh Dearest Love

In the next year, one other procession of nobles came to challenge my right to marry whomever I deem worthy, though this horde was quite a bit larger than the first. Had it not been for the moogles, I don't think peace would have ever been found.

You see, a troupe of moogles, after having traversed the three continents for a while, came to seek a little time exploring the great castle of Alexandria. Two of them I recognized on sight; the little moogle man and wife that Zidane had earlier saved on his trip though Gizmaluke's Grotto, and, of all the moogles to pass by, Stiltzkin himself.

Apparently, and much to my own secret delight, Stiltzkin seemed to be a highly respected type of moogle, having traveled to all corners of the world. He knew my story nearly as well as I did, and had taken it upon himself to record all that he could. He and the moogle couple, along with their throng of little moogle children, were traveling the world, talking to any and every moogle that had come in contact with Zidane, true hero of Gaia, and the famed Princess-then-Queen in disguise, Garnet, known fondly as Dagger to her closest of companions.

The tales the moogles spun served to dash much of the hopes of the nobles that had come to call, hardly a week before my nineteenth birthday, and they left, though several of them were rather huffy about it. Moogles were of the fae, after all, and were not known for spinning lies of any kind.

Naturally, I offered the little fuzzy creatures all of the hospitality I would offer any other esteemed guests in my castle, and the moogle couple decided, after the first day, that staying in Alexandria for a while would be just the sort of thing their family needed. Stiltzkin, having been satisfied talking with me and getting any extra details of his story down that he could manage, left three days after he'd arrived.

And then the dreaded day came.

Birthdays are always meant to be fun. When I was younger, my birthday was such a treat! The whole city lighted up in celebration, and jugglers danced before me, storytellers enchanted me, and oh the cakes and pastries I was allowed to fill myself with!

But now...

My birthday only served to remind me of Zidane. It was on my birthday that we'd met- that he'd vowed to steal me away, like a true thief.

And then the wars started, and everything crumbled.

Much of the staff, and many of the people in the city still celebrated my birthday, however. What would they know of how I'd begun to dislike it so? I would attended anything Beatrix and Steiner planned, but my heart was simply never completely in it, and my mind would often wonder off.

This year would prove to be no different.

Tantalus had been invited to preform again for the city and I, mostly at the request of Baku and his crew. "We've got quite the surprise for you this year!" His assurance made me less likely to turn him away (he was technically a friend, after all), but getting to see Cinna, Marcus, Blank, and Ruby all in action upon the stage again might brighten my spirits. I knew that they meant well, after all.

Until it was announced the play that they would be preforming.

I Want to be Your Canary. Oh, lord Avon, how I once loved your play so! As soon as Beatrix announced to me, the day before the performance no less, what play was to be set, I knew from her reaction that the look on my face betrayed my inner turmoil.

But, they were my friends. I would never insult them so.

Beatrix, and even Steiner of all people, twittered with excitement as the days neared my birthday.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" my general chimed, excitedly. "You'll just love the surprise we have for you!"

I smiled warmly, trying to hide the fact that I was a bit of an anxious mess.

Their faces lit up as they prepared for the show, directing stage crew and orchestral members where to store their instruments and props if they ran out of room on the stage and ship.

Dee introduced me to several of his newer siblings, Eiko dutifully carrying the smallest in her arms. She was growing beautifully; three years in the house of Fabool had, indeed, begun to turn her into a lady. She was still rough around the edges, it was to be surely said, but her heart was pure and her intentions always just. It came as no surprise that she loved the latest fashion within any kingdom she heard of, storybook or otherwise. Eiko claimed that part of being a lady was knowing how to turn heads with what you wore, and, considering, it was actually a rather accurate statement when speaking of some of the nobles, especially around Treno. Fashion was a popular thing among the higher-born -men and women alike- and a good way to instill respect early.

It did come as a bit of a surprise, however, when I'd found out she had a natural talent for tinkering. She wasn't much for building upon the ships in Cid's airship stations, but she was always out and about in the city, helping to fix air cabs, and even helping to set up stage props for upcoming plays to be featured in the newly rebuilt Theater District.

Vivi busied himself with his children night and day, and a happiness I didn't know a single person could contain emanated throughout him. He, too, was larger than the last time he'd come for a visit, but his mind was far from fashion and the height of society. Several of his mage friends had stopped within the last year, but more and more of his little children were born each month. With them, Vivi captured the hearts of the people once terrified of him and those that looked like him.

Freya showed up, with Fratley by her side. I hadn't expected either of them, but they were just as welcome in my house as any other friend of mine. Freya mentioned that Fratley was, indeed, doing better as they began to rebuild Burmecia, but that he still never truly remembered who she was, or the time they'd spent together.

She didn't speak much of it, more, I think, out of sake for me. Her love was with her, even if he didn't remember all that they'd once gone through, and she had the chance to make a new life with him.

Even Quina came to celebrate, though I think it was more based off the fact that Eiko had promised more yummies if he left the swamp. Quina was... a peculiar one.

Amarant's arrival startled more than a few of my guards. They'd known who he was; the bounty hunter my mother had once hired to come after me. Yes, they knew the stories that he'd turned with us once Zidane had given him a good beating, but seeing a face in your home near the one you are charged to protect and hearing stories of him are separate things. Amarant, surprisingly, brought Lani with him. He promised me, one of the few things he'd actually said to me his entire visit, that he'd make sure she behaved herself.

"Besides," he mused. "I wouldn't want to miss this."

His words puzzled me. Miss the play? My birthday? I was confused, but before I was able to question him Beatrix informed us all that the play was set to begin shortly, and that we all needed to take our seats lest we miss the opportunity of catching the opening curtain.

And, so, on my nineteenth birthday, I sat on the throne that overlooked the courtyard, peering down at actors and friends alike, with the the bridge of the Prima Vista Mark II freshly painted and polished, and wished I could be anywhere else on the entire planet.

True; I was excited to see everyone again...

But it all only served to remind me of the past, of-

Perhaps it was time to let go.

If he had taught me anything, it was the need to move on.

I suddenly felt selfish for having moped for the past three years. To be fair I was distraught and heartbroken, having never known such a love before, but it was still selfish no less. I tried so hard to let go, but I found that I just couldn't...

I turned my head up in time to catch the beginning of the play. Marcus and Ruby made their entrances, Marcus obstructed by a cloak.

"Princess... Wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?"

Ruby began her part in turn, but the world stopped spinning for a moment. That was not Marcus under that cloak; Marcus was broader, shorter. Yet, I knew the voice...

"Cast away the trappings of royalty and I shall swaddle thee in a blanket of pure love!"

They continued, the two figures on stage, and I hardly heard a word they'd said. Where did I know what voice from? The cloaked man fled the stage, his lines complete, and I sat, baffled.

It began to drive me mad. The scene changed, and the cloaked man now stood on the docks. Day had turned to night upon the set of the play, and the stranger stood with Cinna, lamenting the loss of his love.

"She told me she could not live without me."

The 'ships' were set to leave- Cinna exited stage right and the cloaked man fell to his knees before the painted moons on the theater ship's set.

"Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith. She shall appear if only I believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!"

That was it. I knew that voice. How could I have forgotten? I knew that voice better than my own; it had haunted my dreams, warmed my heart, and set my soul on fire.

The figure turned, pulling the cloak off and throwing it to the side.

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

Every emotion conceivable flooded me at once, taking over my sense and overriding my mind for a few moments. As I gazed down at the stage, I saw with my own eyes the love I'd left standing at the bottom of a monstrous tree an entire continent away three years ago.

Zidane had come back to me.

It took me two seconds to get a hold of myself and turn on heel, picking up my dress and running to the door.

But splayed hands and armored bodies blocked my way. My heart stopped as I looked to Steiner.

He smiled, almost mischievously, and began to open the door. I turned then to Beatrix, the smile matching that of her lover's, and she bowed her head, bidding me to pass. The looks on their faces betrayed them; they known! That's why they'd been so exuberant; they'd known all along who was waiting for me!

Oh, Alexander be damned if this is some dream!

I tore down the steps and nearly kicked open the door, immersing myself in the flood of excited people, most left wondering at what was happening.

I pushed past a few of them politely, but as my heart beat faster and faster as I neared the stage, I gave up my farce and pushed and elbowed my way to the stage. I was lightheaded and dizzy, my heart threatening to thump out of my chest with each step I took.

I was careless- as I tried to push past an onlooking member of the audience, the jewel pendant fell from it's place round my neck and plummeted to the cobblestone.

Swallowing hard, I squeezed my eyes together tightly, resolving myself to what was most important to me.

I'd gone on long enough without him. I would wait not a second longer!

I turned away from the gem and continued my way to the stage. I took the crown from atop my head and tossed it aside; this was not the love a queen coming to meet him; Zidane would be met only by the real me, the real Garnet - his Dagger - and no one else.

I leaped into his arms and he spun me in a half circle, his deep laugh ringing out in my ears and threatening to consume me. He placed my feet upon the ground and let go of my waist as a beguiling smile befell his features accompanied by a shrug, as if to convey a rather belated apology.

Pushing myself against him, I let a soft sob escape me. I reeled back and beat at his chest with my clenched fists, losing my strength after only three attempts to punish him.

His hands ran though my hair and I pulled back once again to look into his eyes. But, it was all so much- I collapsed against him again, shaking from relief, anger, and pure mental exhaustion.

I was only dimly away as over half of Alexandria roared with thunderous applause as they all realized what had just happened.

Their queen would never shed a tear over lost love again. A fairy-tale ending had just been added to the storybook.

All I could do was sob with happiness, my heart and head feeing as though they were reeling through the clouds at break-neck speeds. He pulled away, keeping his hand clutching mine, and spread his arms above his head. True to his theatric nature, he bowed, pulling me down with him, and the crowd continued to holler and yell with excitement. I looked up to see several teary-eyed noble women near the front rows. Before them, Eiko, Vivi, and his children jumped up and down with excitement, crying out with joy.

Vivi and Eiko stormed the stage, and Zidane reeled back, amazed at the parade of little Vivis that surrounded him. He laughed and knelt next to them.

Eiko tugged my hand, looking somewhat ashamed, but bemused all the same. "Most of us knew. I'm sorry we had to keep it a secret. It was just too good of a surprise to ruin!"

I smiled down at her, still unable to retrieve words suitable enough to make conversation.

"Look at all of you!" Zidane went on, gazing upon each of Vivi's children, one after another. "You look just like your papa!"

Dee came forth, tugging on Zidane's hands. "You're the one we always heard the amazing stories about! I can't believe you came for a visit!"

Zidane smiled. "I'm not here for a visit. I'm here to stay." His point was punctuated as he turned his gaze from the little mage in front of him back toward me.

I smiled, bringing my hands up to wipe the tears from my face.

Dee caught on quickly. "She missed you so much!"

The thief turned back to his new little friends, raising his eyebrows as if he were shocked to hear such a thing. "Did she now?"

Several of the little mages chirped in agreement, others nodding.

Dee went on. "Once, when I was smaller, I asked her about you. She started to cry!"

Zidane stood, his face having taken on a slightly somber look. He turned toward me, his eyes serious, but his lips smilingly ever so slightly. "She cried over me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, refusing to meet his gaze. I felt my cheeks grow hot under his scrutinizing look, and I could not help the little leap my heart did when he took a step toward me.

His hand reached out, and before I could mask my want of his touch I leaned into him, my breath coming short. He pressed his forehead against mine, his gloved hand resting on my cheek. He drew small circles with his thumb against my skin, and everything else melted away.

"That'll never do, Dagger. It's not like a Queen to cry over a commoner."

I laughed, but it came out sounding more like a choke. He was anything but common and -damn his ego- he knew it, too.

"I'll just have to make sure I never make you cry again, then, huh?"

His voice was a whisper, and I knew that he'd meant only me to hear his profession.

We didn't manage time alone for several hours, but I knew it was only right; it had broken my heart when we'd left Zidane behind, but he was just as entitled to greeting the others with warm smiles. Most of them had known of his return, but I simply could not stay mad at them. It was, after all, one hell of a birthday present.

They all sat at my table that night, eating until they were satisfied and then some.

And, to my own silly delight, Zidane could hardly look away from me. It was subtle, but I caught on quickly. He'd bend his head to take a bite, and I'd catch the corners of his bright blue eyes gazing up at me through strands of his golden hair. When no one else was looking, he'd simply turn his head. His gaze was intense; as if he were afraid I'd vanish, or that everything he saw before him was some cruel joke and he'd close his eyes and everything would be lost.

I knew how he felt. Oh, my heart would crumble if the man who sat next to me wasn't really there at all!

Eiko looked up and down the table, then to Zidane. "Are we ready?"

He looked at me and grinned. "Sure am. Bring em' out, boys!"

All of Tantalus, wheeling a giant metal cart before them, came barging through the main doors of the dining hall. Atop the cart lay a giant, chocolaty mess I could only guess was somehow supposed to be a cake of sorts. It was the sweetest thing my friends had done for me, and I laughed and clapped my hands together in delight.

And then they began to sing.

Oh, they could act like kings and fool even the nobles, but by Bahamut's tail none of them could carry a tune in a bucket to save their lives.

All of my friends joined in – even Amarant of all people! - and I was wished a happy birthday by everyone as I blew out the candles.

And we ate cake and laughed well into the night. Several of Vivi's boys had fallen asleep, full of sugary goodness, in their chairs when we decided to call an end. Dee dutifully helped carry his brothers off to bed, each of us helping one of the small mages into various guest rooms so that they might sleep as well as they ate.

We stood in the hall after tucking the last of the children in when I turned to my friends. "Thank you all so much," I couldn't help but gush.

Eiko wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tight. "It's nice to see you happy again."

They all went their separate ways, filling the rooms one by one until it was just Steiner, Beatrix, Zidane and I. I walked him to his room, my guardians a few paces behind, talking to one another as to give us a moment of privacy.

I looked up at him, and he smiled softly. For a moment I thought he would kiss me, but his arms went around my shoulders and held me tight. He pressed his cheek against mine, and whispered into my ear.

"Leave your balcony door unlocked. I'll come for you."

My heart went to my throat. Oh, to have one minute alone with him, away from prying eyes. I said nothing, just smiled as I pulled away.

Beatrix and Steiner escorted me to my room.

"I trust Her Majesty has had a happy birthday?" Steiner's delight couldn't be hidden away. His voice was level, but his eyes were alive.

"All of my wishes came true." It was silly to say such a thing, but my guardians smiled as they shut the door to my bedroom.

I turned to my beside stand and quickly changed from my dress into a nightdress. I then rushed to the balcony door, grinning madly, and unlocked the glass door that led outside. I paced about the room, trying to busy myself as I waited anxiously. I draped my dress over the chair to my desk, then unclipped my hair and began to brush it out in front of my mirror.

Midnight came and past, and I was beginning to grow weary. I stood and blew out the candle on my desk, then the one next to my bed, and resolved myself to pace around my room in the dark so as not to waste my candles.

I didn't hear the door the the balcony open, but I felt the cooling breeze of the night drift across my shoulders. He stood there, in the door, silhouetted by the bright moon light, and I felt my heart stop.

The next moment we collided, outstretched arms encircling the other as tightly as we could possibly manage. I could hear my heart beating in my ears - or perhaps it was his I could feel resonating through me.

"You're really back," I chocked out, my hands and voice shaking.

He ran in hands through my hair, breathing deeply. I felt him tremble as he pulled back, placing a hand on either side of my face.

"Oh, Zidane," I whispered just moments before his lips touched mine.

It was like I was falling to the floor and rising to the clouds all at once. My eyes drifted closed as I let my arms wind their way around Zidane's neck. He pulled back, then moved to kiss me again and again and I felt as though the world would fall apart if he ever let go of me.

He pulled back to hold me, burying his face against my neck and hair, and we stood like that for what seemed like forever, even if it was hardly a few minutes. He was still in my arms, too still, and when I moved to turn to him he held me fast, unwilling to let either of us move.

"Zidane?"

I felt the little, warm, wet droplets fall to my shoulder. My heart trembled; he was crying?

"Zidane, look at me; talk to me."

His hands moved to grip my back, taking fistfuls of my nightdress and shaking his head. He hiccuped against me, and I could tell he was biting his lip.

I ushered him toward the bed, sitting us both down so that we could face one another still, but his face remained planted against my neck, his arms tight around me. "I thought I'd lost you."

I smiled, sadly. This was simply not like him. "Funny; I thought the same thing."

He pulled back, looking down at me. It was dark, but I knew his eyes were searching my face. He let go of me and removed his gloves. I shuddered at the feeling of his skin against mine; his hands tracing circles against my face and neck and arms. "If this is a dream, don't ever let me wake."

"Dream? Oh, if this were a dream I hope I die in my sleep."

He laughed as me moved to kiss me again. "You thief. That's a line from one of Ispen's plays."

I couldn't help but laugh in return. "I learned from the best."

He ran his lips across my forehead. "Then I'm sure you know how the rest of the line goes."

"I hope I die in my sleep, lest I wake and find myself alone. I fear my heart would shatter, dearest love, if the sun rises and I am without you."

He pushed me backward, gently, tangling our legs up and laying soft kisses any place my skin was bare- across my shoulders, down my neck, up my arms – eliciting a delicious fire within me that I'd long since believed to have died out.

But, despite the lewdness I was so used to coming from him, his kisses were kept chaste and his hands didn't roam far from what was appropriate. Oh, but his skin felt so wonderful pressed against mine as we laughed and kissed and told one another over and over again how we'd missed them so.

He cradled me against him, running his calloused hands through my hair. We lay on our sides, pleased to merely be in such close proximity, curled up and happy. He rested his head against his hand, propped up my his elbow, so he could stare down at me as he played with my hair.

"It's grown," he absently muttered.

"You were gone a long time."

The pause, I could tell, was painful for him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I would be gone for so long. But, I did what I felt was right, what I thought-"

I reached a finger up and pressed it to his lips. "You came back to me. That is all that matters. Live for the moment."

He was quiet, and I knew what was bothering him. There was an unspoken tale between us; the time he'd spent at the bottom of the Iifa Tree, with his brother.

"If you need to, you can talk to me about it."

The silence stretched on for a long while before he began to speak again. "He died. I kept him going as long as I could, but in the end I wasn't strong enough to save him. I was stuck down there for a while; I couldn't find the exit. It took a while, but I managed to cut my way out. Most of the tree had petrified, so I had to carve some pretty elaborate tunnels to get out, but I finally managed. I took Kuja's body to his palace, the one under the sand in the desert... I left him to rest there, in his bedroom, in his empty castle."

He paused, as if unsure he should continue.

"It took me a long time to make myself leave that place. It was empty, echoing, and filled with nothing but dust and depression, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave him. I never once set foot back in his bedroom once I put him to rest, but - shit, Dagger, I thought I was going insane for a while. I felt so raw and empty and-"

He shuddered.

I pushed against him, letting him know that he were together, and that the past was behind us.

"I slept outside his bedroom, listening to the hollow sounds of the palace, wishing I could somehow disconnect myself. I... I was scared. I didn't want to end up like him; like Vivi's friends. I didn't want to die, or to stop, or whatever you want to call it. I can't... I'm not... There's-"

I saw the inevitable panic attack approaching. I placed both of my hands on his cheeks, forcing his head down. His body shuddered and he pulled away from me, rolling onto his back and taking a deep, shaking breath.

I wouldn't let this happen to him; he would not lose himself when I'd only just found him. Call me selfish if you must. I tucked my legs under me as I bent over him while I, again, placed my hands on either side of his face and forced his head to remain still.

"Zidane Tribal, open your eyes and look at me."

He did as he was told, but I was losing him quickly. The panic and fear that had haunted him for the duration of our time apart was erupting, no longer willing to be kept inside.

"Don't. Zidane, let it go. You're here with me now. We're together- that should be enough for you, if only for the moment. No one knows what tomorrow brings; that's why life is such an adventure. Zidane, please-"

His body trembled beneath me, and I began to panic as well.

"Zidane, please! I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." It was a panicked admittance, but one I couldn't help but blurt out, uncontrolled. It was strange, professing my vow of protection aloud. But, when it came down to it, what I said was true. I'd summon the keeper of Hell himself, breath fire across the land, before I'd let Zidane go unwillingly.

His trembling slowed, but it was a long while before he gained complete control over himself once more. I whispered soft words, running my fingers through his fine, golden hair. I unraveled the little blue ribbon at the base of his neck and busied myself with fanning his hair out across the pillow. His hair, too, had grown, I mused to myself.

My distractions eventually worked. We both stilled. He reached up and pulled me down atop him, sighing.

As I stared down at him I realized just how much he'd changed. Three years and he'd turned from a boy into a man. He was no longer teasing and obnoxious, and neither was he discourteous or outright crude. His speech, his attitude; he looked the same, but the man on the inside had changed.

It confused me, this realization. What else had changed of him? Was I simply reading too much over how upset he'd become, how fragile he'd allowed himself to look in front of me, or had he truly changed so drastically from the person he once was?

We'd been separated for so long- was I simply not used to him any longer?

I laid my head against his chest, letting our legs tangle again. I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

He might have changed, but he was still the man I'd given my heart to. Zidane had been through much; perhaps he just needed a little help finding himself again.


	6. Don't Let Me Wake

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 6: Don't Let Me Wake

The sun warmed my face as I woke. With my eyes still closed, I stretched, sighed, and marveled at the wondrous happenings in my life since the day before. My truest love, returned to me! I curled my toes in delight, opened my eyes-

And found my bed empty.

A wave of cold dread washed over, and for a moment I felt lost in a sea of sorrow.

It had all been a dream, hadn't it? All of it some cruel joke played upon me by the powers that be.

I balled my fists, clenched my teeth, and let out a tremendous scream to vent my frustration and anguish.

In an instant the door was flung open and Beatrix, sword drawn, stood ready to take down whatever would threaten her queen. But, much like I had nearly broken to pieces before her years before, when we had first returned to the castle after the final battle, there was no visible threat to my well being.

Beatrix had only time to take a few more steps before Steiner tumbled into the room, bellowing at the top of his lungs. "Fear not, my queen!"

Nothing could save me from heartbreak. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks before I had time to realize I was crying. Then, a third figure tumbled into the room and-

Oh, sweet merciful Alexander. I stumbled from my bed, stumbled across the floor, and threw myself into Zidane's arms. "What's going on? What happened?" He smoothed my hair, trying to keep the fright from his voice.

I hiccuped, suddenly very embarrassed. "I thought," I began into his chest. "I thought it was all a dream."

There was a moment of silence that was eventually broken when Beatrix sheathed her sword.

Zidane pulled me back, but I avoided his eyes. I saw him smile, no less, before he placed his palm against the side of my face to wipe away my tears. "Crying? This won't do, Dagger. I promised you no more tears, remember?"

Two things happened next. First, Steiner and Beatrix huffed a revealed sigh. Then, I realized Zidane was shirtless.

In the time since we'd been separated, I admit that I'd done little to cure my prudish nature. Given the fact that I thought my love was lost, I really hadn't looked into educating myself in the wiles of... well, to put it bluntly, I could feel my face light up when I realized Zidane was half naked and I all but thrown myself upon him.

Beatrix, able to see my discomfort at the first blush of my cheeks, placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled me out of Zidane's grasp. "The queen and I need a moment, boys. It's time for her to dress and prepare for the day. Steiner?"

Steiner took his cue. "Time to get you into some formal clothes." I could tell the word 'rapscallion' was swallowed, but more due to good humor than distaste. Old habits die hard, after all.

At the mention of 'formal,' Zidane's eyes widened. I watched as the end of his tail bristled ever so slightly. "Wait, I-"

"Nonsense, Master Zidane! If you expect to be in the court of Queen Garnet you must look the part."

Zidane took a deep breath, looking to Beatrix for help, then to me when she offered none. I merely shrugged, unable to formulate anything to say that might ease his nerves. He grimaced, swallowed, then looked dejected. "I don't really have much say in this, do I?"

Steiner slapped Zidane heartily on the back. "I'm afraid not."

When they left, Beatrix placed a hand to her hip and looked down at me with a knowing smile on her face. I could read her expression easily enough.

"It's not what you think," I immediately defended myself.

"I know what it's like to be young and in love, Your Majesty. Just let no one find out. Steiner, especially. I can only imagine the scene he'd cause."

I sighed, feeling slightly guilty. "Nothing happened."

She smiled down at me again, always the true friend. "I know. And you know. But others will not. Try your best to let neither of you be caught."

And that was the last of it. There was no theatrical lecture of the purity of a queen, no judgment in her voice. Just a little bit of advice, and then the age old question of "what shall you wear today?"

I picked a simple dress, the color of lilacs, and set to coming my hair and making myself presentable.

"What is first on the schedule for today, Beatrix?"

She clipped my hair at the base of my back, smoothing it out. "You have requested meeting with Fernando DeArmat after breakfast."

I almost chocked. The DeArmat family had been the first to confront my refusal to take a husband immediately upon my return and had tried to strut their pompous son around my throne room like some stallion. They had the audacity to try to guilt me into marrying, and then acted as though the stories they'd heard of my love for Zidane were some outlandish rumor that would do nothing but tarnish my reputation.

Beatrix sighed. "It's not the entire family. Fernando DeArmat was not present when the rest of the family last came. He stated that he just wanted a small word with both you and Zidane."

I was still unsure, but I wouldn't let much ruin my good mood. What could the patronizing words of an old man accomplish? I had my love under the castle roof.

Zidane joined us in the great all for breakfast, though it took me a moment to take in his new attire. His new clothes were clean and pressed, his collared shirt smooth, his hair neatly tied at the base of his neck. He looked regal, which was something no one was used to, himself especially.

He flashed me a half-smile as he sat down, shifting uncomfortably.

'Sorry,' I mouthed, feeling somehow guilty.

He shrugged, winked, and went about filling his plate with fruit and toast.

After our meal, we meandered into the throne room, awaiting the first appointment of the day.

"This is what you do all day? Meet with the nobles and chit-chat?" Zidane scratched his head, unsure of what to do with himself. He stood next to my throne, looking around the room with a curious nature.

I shook my head. "I meet with many nobles, but rarely chit-chat. They mostly ask for help, or simply report on how their houses are fairing. Sometimes they try to pursue my hand. This, honestly, can sometimes be more tedious than the paperwork."

"Doesn't sound too fun. Wait, pursue your hand? Are we talking marriage proposals here?"

Was that a hint of jealousy I heard surface in his voice? I nodded, trying to to pay attention to it. "Yes, one of sons of the DeArmat family came to my court hardly three months after I returned to the throne. They didn't say it in so many words, really, but it was very obviously implied. I haven't been on decent terms with their family since."

Beatrix leaned over. "She rather let them have it; you should have heard her."

Zidane's mischievous smile surfaced when he looked back to me. "That so?"

Before I had time to defend myself, Steiner opened the doors of the throne room and announced the patron DeArmat's arrival.

At first, I was rather taken aback at the old man who stood in my hall. He walked haunch over a cane, with one hand behind his back for balance. His large mustache and bulky beard hid a multitude of wrinkles, but his eyes shone with kindness and wisdom.

No, this man had not stood in my hall those years ago, aghast over the fact that I'd rather take a commoner at my side than any grandson of his.

"Fernando!" Zidane's familiar calling of the man by his first name at once set me on nerves. Few people lived to address the nobles by such informality, but the elder man simply held up his hand and smiled.

"Good to see you up and well, my boy!"

They shook hands as I sat there, mouth agape.

Beatrix cleared her throat. "Gentlemen, Her Highness would enjoy being informed of the manners at hand."

Patron DeArmat nodded dutifully, bowing before me. "My apologies, Highness."

Zidane smiled up at me. "He's the one who saved my butt."

I wondered off-highhandedly if I could teach Zidane to speak more properly. I had, after all, once ago learned to talk like a commoner.

"I beg your pardon?"

Fernando laughed. "What he means to say, Highness, is that I'm the fellow with the airship that happened upon him as he was crawling through the desert."

I looked to Zidane, who nodded in return. "Fernando here got me to his ship and helped me to Lindblum where I recovered for a while before coming back here."

"Poor boy could hardly talk he was so warn out. It was a sheer stroke of dumb-luck I knew who he was."

I raised an eyebrow. "You two knew one another before?"

Zidane nodded. "Tantalus has done plays in cities all over the mist continent. Fernando and Baku knew one another before I was brought into the troupe."

"I believe you know my niece, Ruby."

I couldn't help my eyes from bulging. "Ruby is of noble birth?"

Again, Fernando laughed. "She's one good actress, isn't she? Took a page from my book and shed the ties to her name before it ruined her. She's too much of a free spirit to be locked up in some manor, married to some stuffy gentry-type."

It clicked into place all at once.

Fernando DeArmat may have carried his name with him, but he had long since abandoned all ties to his name or class.

"I find the adventures of captaining an airship far more of a rewarding life," he offered when he understood the realization I'd just made.

I stood and made my way down the small set of steps that elevated my throne. "Fernando DeArmat, you have done so much for me." I could feel my hands, and my voice, trembling. "If there is any wish I am able to grant you, please let me know."

"Now, now, Highness; I was just helping out an old friend when I scooped up this scallywag from the desert sands. Think nothing of it."

I swallowed, trying to keep the tears of happiness at bay. "You don't understand, sir. You alone have brought back the one thing in the world that could make me happy again."

Sir DeArmat sighed, a warming smile splayed across his wrinkled features. "Truth be told I've actually come here not to seek praise of my deed but rather to offer you something."

I could feel Zidane's intense gaze on me as the conversation went on.

"I've brought you, at both my behest and that of Regent Cid, a new airship for your use, and for your use alone. You have enough cargo ships and the like; what your uncle and I have devised for your birthday present is a simple airship meant to comfortably take Her Highness where ever in the world she might wish to go on a moment's notice. You don't need a crew to fly it, yet it has all the amenities one might need were you to travel outside the city walls again."

I was speechless.

The once-noble took my awe as a compliment as he laughed. "We would have presented it to you yesterday, but what with all of the commotion going on about the play and the happy ending, Regent Cid and I couldn't bring ourselves to intrude. He's already back in Lindblum by now, but he sent me to give you his best regards."

I bowed, low and respectfully. "Thank you, kind sir. Again, if there is anything that's within my power to grant, all you have to do is speak up."

He was a happy man; such was obvious when he continued to laugh. "I wish for you and Master Tribal to be happy, is all. There's nothing in this life I require that a little adventure won't give me. I think I'll visit the south and do a little sea-fishing." He winked before he turned around and was escorted out of the throne room by Steiner.

Zidane, having been quite for quite a bit, suddenly spoke, not to me but to Beatrix. "What's the next appointment?"

"In half an hour Her Highness has a meeting with the head carpenter of the castle to decide on the new motif of the Fall Harvest Festival stalls."

He looked, then, to me. "I need a minute with you. Is there somewhere more private we can go?"

Beatrix cleared her throat, pointing over Zidane's shoulder to the far corner for the room. "You'll find the royal resting chamber to suit your needs. Don't keep her too long."

Zidane didn't bother acknowledging her; he merely took me by the hand and proceeded to nearly drag me across the hall and into the chamber.

Once the door was shut behind us, he turned on me. For a moment, I thought he was angry. The look on his face did nothing to betray his emotions; his mask was stoic.

He pinned me up against the wall with his body, placing either hand against the wall next to my shoulders, as his gaze bore down upon me.

I'd never been frightened of Zidane, but as he stood over me – nearly an entire head taller than I – a lump caught in my throat as I pondered just what had gotten into him. "Zidane, what on earth-"

"You denied Fernando's grandson your hand?"

I shot him a gaze that would have made anyone else in the world back off, save him of course; too stubborn for his own good.

"Of course I denied him."

"Why?"

I let my shoulders sag with confusion. "Why? What are you talking about, 'why?'- you know very well why."

"You'd rather your kingdom go without a king, without an heir?"

White-hot anger balled up inside of me. For the first time in my life, I let my temper get the best of me. Before I'd realized what I was doing, I'd reached out and slapped Zidane Tribal fully across his left cheek. His turned head, his wide eyes, brought me back to reality, but did little to quell my anger.

Slowly, his face turned back to mine. The hard look had passed and was replaced with one filled by guilt. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

I glared at him, still angry. "I know you do. That's why I told him no. That's why, even if you were still gone, I'd turn away any and every suitor who came calling."

One minute I was mad, and the next I had forgotten all about what had worked me up in a tizzy in the first place as he kissed me. Pinned between he and the wall, I let my arms snake around his neck as I pulled him closer.

I let all of my emotions go into that kiss. My anger and hurt, my happiness and joy; nothing was left out as I crushed my lips against his in return. He pulled back and began attacking my neck with rough kisses. I clawed at his back, arching against him in return, not being able to help the soft chirps that left my mouth as he raked his teeth along the underside of my ear.

"Say it," he demanded, claiming my lips with another kiss. "Say it."

"I love you."

He bit my ear and ground his hips against mine, and a hellish fire began to take over me. I could feel the heat in my face from the blush I knew myself to be wearing, but little mattered to me outside of the four walls that encased us.

Yet he stilled to catch his breath, and I gazed up at his face and watched his closed eyes tighten as he tried to regain his composure.

"Got a little carried away there. Sorry," he chucked, eyes still closed.

I said nothing in return, content to trace undefined patterns into the smooth silk that was the back of his shirt.

After a long moment, I placed a hand to his face. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

He let out a chocked laugh. "It's silly. You're going to laugh."

"Zidane."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "It all seems too good to be true, ya'know? I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up and still be in the desert palace, and that all the time I've spent with you you will have been nothing but a fleeting dream."

I hugged his against me. "How is that silly? I had the exact same fear this morning when I woke and you weren't in my bed. I distinctly remember falling asleep next to you, Mister Tribal."

He held me close. "I'm not joking, Dagger. It's like there's something hovering above me, telling me that I'm going to wake up and that this will have just been my imagination."

I stilled and considered this. He had gone through so much by himself. Was he truly so distressed over the idea of my being a dream?

"I don't know what I can do that will convince you I'm real, Zidane. You'll just have to trust me."

He took a deep, shaking breath and leaned against both I and the wall for support. "Just don't be a dream. Don't let me wake up in an empty palace surrounded by sand, in the middle of nowhere, all by myself."

My heart began to ache as I held him.


	7. Steal Me Away

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 7: Steal Me Away

I woke up in the arms of the man I loved. If there was ever a happy woman on the face of Gaia, it was me. Though he'd done nothing but hold me through the night, waking me every now and again with a soft kiss to my forehead, his intentions seemed in every way innocent; he simply wanted to be near me.

I stretched out next to him as the sun warmed the bed covers, smiling brightly. His eyes blinked open, heavy and laden with the remnants of sleep. He yawned, stretched, and I watched as his tail bristled delightfully. It took him a moment to realize where he was, as was made apparent by the slightly confused look set upon his features. It was hardly a moment later when his trademark mischievous smile returned to his face and he looked down at me.

"Well hello there," he chirped, rolling on top of me. I could feel him smile as he kissed a trail down my neck.

"Zidane!" I playfully scolded. "If the guards hear you there will be hell to pay."

He mumbled, defeated. "I guess I should get going."

I rewarded his understanding with a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Make sure no one sees you."

He rolled over, swinging his arms as he stood; a trait I remember from so long ago. "Yes, ma'am," he winked at me. "See you at breakfast."

And with that he was out the balcony door and into the dawn.

My toes curled with delight, knowing that for the first time in years there was nothing on the planet that could spoil my happiness.

True to his word, the thief that had stolen my heart sat at my table, waiting for me as I entered the dining hall. He tossed me another wink as we began to eat, and I couldn't help the silly smile that I wore through the entire meal.

To be honest, however, it was a little strange to see Zidane in such formal clothing. True to his theatrical nature, he pulled the noble look off well; the fitting pants, the long coat, the layered blouse and neck-scarf. It was simply that for all the time we'd spent with one another on our journey, I'd hardly seen him dressed in anything but the clothing he'd been wearing when he first vowed to kidnap me.

These clothes made made him look... Well, like a true, decent, refined noble.

While I liked the pressed look of him, even if behind those eyes his mind still churned with deviousness, it was still strange to see him in anything but what I'd remember him in.

I noticed a short while after the meal began that he was fidgeting next to me. His tail was twitching, foot tapping the stone floor beneath it; he was, for all it looked like, in somewhat of a hurry.

"Are you well?" I questioned, slightly worried.

He smiled, melting my heart. "I've got a surprise for you after we finish."

I saw Beatrix hid a smile behind her hand out of the corner of my eye, catching it just as she turned around to speak with one of her soldiers.

Hastily finishing my meal, I quickly grew excited over what, exactly, was planned.

A surprise? Oh, how cruel! After the surprise of his return, there was little that could faze me, but I'd always been a curious girl.

We finished and Zidane led me down the halls of the castle and into the southern court as if he'd walked the walls of my castle a hundred times. In the stone courtyard stood the small airship that Francisco had gifted us with the day before. It was roped to the ground by sandbags, keeping it steady despite the lack of wind, but it's engine roared with life and vigor.

"What's going on?" I shouted over the sounds of the machine.

Zidane, wicked grin on his face, pulled me toward the ship and pushed me up the latter. I was reminded at once of our first excursion through the village of Dali, and where his had hand wandered when he'd hefted me up the latter that time, and worried he might try the same trick. He didn't, which saved me an embarrassment in front of the guards, but I was still bothered by the lack of information I'd been presented with.

We reached the top of the ladder and he pushed me inside the ship, closing the door behind him. The room opened up into a small but cozy cabin, with colorful scarves and tapestries decorating the wall.

"There's a change of clothes for you on the bed. Hurry up, and meet me up top."

Before I had the chance to even open my mouth in protest or questioning, he'd disappeared up the small staircase at the other side of the ship.

I huffed a sigh, just as something to vent my growing frustration, but did as he'd bade me and looked to the bed-

And almost cried out with joy.

My old traveling clothes! My boots, gloves, and suit- it was all there! Oh, my heart sung as I shed the gown I'd been wearing and donned the familiar garb. It still held the faint smell of woodsmoke, and I was flooded with all of the memories we'd shared of joke and story telling while warming ourselves next to the fire.

After I was clothed, I made my way up the stairs and was instantly taken aback by the fact that we'd already taken flight. The ship rocked hardly at all, only noticeable if you were careful to listen and feel for the shifts that a ship makes.

I turned to toward the covered bridge and was greeted by Zidane in his older, more familiar clothing as well. He grinned at me, pleased with himself, as he steered the ship through the heavens.

"Where is it that you are taking us?" I couldn't hold back the excitement from my voice as I entered the small, covered outcropping. I shut the door to keep the sound of the wind out of our conversation.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you, now is it? You'll just have to be patient and see."

I didn't want to be patient- I wanted him to ruin the surprise aspect of the adventure and simply tell me, but I knew that asking him would ruin his fun. Thus, I stayed quiet as we tore through the clouds.

It was nearly sunset when we touched down, and I instantly recognized where we were; just outside of Lindblum.

I turned to him once the engine had quieted. "What are we doing here?"

"You're so impatient," he softly chided, kissing my forehead as he walked past me into the bowels of the ship. I followed and watched as he gathered a pack of sorts, and two large, woolen blankets from the cabin. We exited the ship, and the ground felt slightly strange beneath my legs; it had been a long while since I'd ridden an airship, and my legs weren't quite up for remembering quickly.

He held my hand as he lead me over he grassy knolls and toward...

Pinnacle Rocks?

"Zidane?"

"Just be patient." His voice was almost sing-song, as if there was some great, wonderful secret I was soon to be let in on.

And, honestly, it was a wonderful secret.

Behind the rocks, past the reaches of the springs, and down the cliff-side resided natural hot springs, surrounded by huge vines and roots from the various plant life that flourished.

Zidane set one of the blankets down, and began to unpack. Within moments, he'd set up a picnic.

The sun was just hitting the mountains behind us, bathing the land in warm, red glow. Zidane patted the blanket next to him, signaling his want for me to join him, and I did without thinking; I was so overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

"But what about-" I began to blurt out silly things before I'd even thanked him.

He held up his hand, effectively quieting me. "Beatrix knows. She rescheduled all of your appointments today, and claims that you ill and confined to your room. Ruby, Blank, and Marcus are covering for me, claiming that I'd been around the theater all day, so no one will suspect a thing."

I sat down, speechless.

Then I looked to him, smiled, and threw my arms around him.

He laughed as we fell back, pleased by my reaction. "Just don't let the nobles see you jump me like this," he feigned offense. "Could you imagine the looks on their faces?"

I pushed myself up and helped him sit again. "I can pictures their faces well enough, and their harsh words." I hadn't meant to let my voice sound so downtrodden, but I couldn't help it; all of the nobles were alike in their love of scandal. I simply couldn't imagine what they might be speaking of behind my back already, just based off what had happened on my birthday. I'd thrown my crown to the floor and jumped in Zidane's arms in front of hundreds of people.

Not that I particular cared what any of them had to say, to be honest. I was filled with love; to hell with their stuffy attitudes.

Sensing my discomfort, Zidane took my chin in his hand and gently forced me to look up at him. "It doesn't matter what those pompous sons of chocobos have to say, so don't let it bother you. You're a good queen, and that's all that matters."

And that was the end of it; I could hear the finality in his voice. Stern, gentle, but commanding. I mentally tallied that part of his personality to the list of reasons I loved him so.

Even talking to a queen, he had the audacity to show authority. It was reliving, if anything.

"And now," he chirped, "for food!"

There was little conversation between us thereafter, mostly soft laughter as we tried to feed one another various bites of food. The sun had set by the time we were full and finished, but the meal, apparently, was not where Zidane had intended our night to stop.

When he stood and stripped himself of his shirt, I balked and turned my face from him. "What on Gaia are you doing?"

"Going for a dip in the hot springs." There it was again- that unbreakable, nonchalant confidence of his.

Despite having attempted to further educated myself in the world of what happens when lovers remove their clothes, it wasn't as if I'd put much thought into it. I thanked the darkness of the night that hid the red I knew my face to be. Reading something in a book and partaking in the act were two completely different concepts, a realization that was only just beginning to wash over me.

I sat there, frozen, as Zidane stripped down mere feet from me. Another rustle came from the bag he'd pulled our food from, and the next moment I was pelted in the back of the head by a towel.

"I'm decent," he announced, obviously having observed my discomfort. "I'll be down in the water so you can change."

He didn't even wait for a reply, simply content to saunter off. I turned just in time to catch a glimpse of his backside, his tail poking out of the bottom of the towel he'd wrapped around his waist.

Well, at least he'd mustered up the decency to wear a towel. Things could be worse; he could have just gone without.

Wait, would that have been worse?

I could feel my cheeks heat as I realized what I'd just asked myself.

Taking a steady breath, I stood and looked in the direction Zidane had walked away. True to his word, he was far enough away that I could still hear him splash about in the water yet I was not able to catch a glimpse of him. Which meant, in turn, that he couldn't see me.

Well, I couldn't stay a prude forever. And, well, who knew- it could honestly just be a nice, peaceful night, devoid of -

Okay, who was I kidding. I knew that as soon as I was donned in nothing but a towel he'd move in. And, honestly, I didn't feel as though I could blame him. We'd been separated so long- each moment I spent with him was like a breath of fresh air after having my head held underwater.

I took another deep breath, stripped myself of my clothing, wrapped myself in my towel, and resigned myself to let the night go wherever it damn well pleased. I piled my hair atop my head in a messy bun, not caring what it might look like so long as it didn't get wet. Even though I loved my people and my kingdom, for one night I was allowed to be sick of being queen and just be a woman. If one thing led to another, so be it. If it didn't, that was fine just as well.

At least, that's what I'd told myself over and over as I turned and began to walk toward the springs. My hands were shaking; my breath was short; my heart was thundering in my chest; I could hear the blood pumping in my ears; I felt a mess.

The moon, full and high damn her, illuminated the water enough that I could see all of Zidane's features as I neared the water. He stood waist-deep in water, steaming from the heat of the water of the springs. I swallowed hard, embarrassed to be so scantily clad, but his face reassured me. When his eyes met mine, his face was blank for the barest of moments, then he smiled; I'd taken his breath away.

That only served to embarrass me more. I stepped into the water, holding my towel tight around me. The water was hot, but not unbearable, and was a wonderful and welcome contrast to the cool of the night air. Zidane reached out a hand to help me, guiding me through the water so that I wouldn't slip.

He sat down on a small ledge that lined one side of the spring, the water coming up to his shoulders. I sat next to him, still embarrassed, but glad to have most of my body underwater.

And, true to his deviant nature, I should have seen the playful behavior approaching. He dipped down, smiled, then proceeded to splash me full in the face. I gasped, having not suspected his mode of attack. It took me a moment to regain my composure. Then, feeling quite crafty myself, I turned and splashed him right back.

The indignant look on his face was priceless, and I laughed as I splashed him again and again. In turn he began to laugh, and that's when it all tumbled downhill.

He playfully came at me, his hands above his head as if he were to preparing to strike. I knew this technique- he was moving in for a tickle. I dodged, and promptly slipped on the rocks under my feet and plunged beneath the water.

Though it wasn't a fall in the normal sense, I'd still managed to surprise myself and unfortunately ended up swallowing some of the spring water. I surfaced, coughing and choking, wiping the water from my face and eyes.

That's when I noticed the silence. Zidane, kind and caring, should have been asking me if I was alright.

And that was when I realized my towel was gone, and I stood topless from the waist up.

"Shit!"

Profanity, I think, was a good response to the situation at hand, even for a queen. Zidane was gaping, open-mouthed like a fish, and, in spite of the fact that it was night, I was still able to watch a brilliant blush light up his face.

As I turned, pulling my arms across my chest to cover myself, I had just a fraction of a second to feel smug. I remembered how he'd teased me so during our travels together, and yet, as soon as he'd seen me shirtless he hadn't anything witty to say. In fact, I doubted much was crossing his mind at the moment.

Which was fine by me, because after I'd had my moment of arrogance reality came crashing down around me.

I'd let him see me half naked. I began to panic, holding one arm to my chest while the other searched through the water for my towel. I could feel his eyes on my back as I tried to fight a feeling of mild hysteria. Summons above, I think there had been perhaps three people in the world to have ever seen me without clothing, one having been my mother and the other two nurses from when I was young.

I felt my heart leap to my throat when his hand caressed my shoulder. I froze, my mind going blank.

"You're beautiful." His words were whispered into my ear, his other hand snaking around my waist and pulling my back against his chest. I still held my arms in front of me, covering my breasts, and I stood there completely unsure as to what was going on in the world around me. It was as if Gaia had stopped, and my brain had leaked out of my ears.

He thought I was beautiful. Sure, I knew there was a level of physical attraction between us – I, after all, found him quite handsome – but to hear him speak of it was different. It was invigorating. It was powerful.

"So beautiful..." his voice was a low moan as he kissed his way down my neck and across my right shoulder.

I shivered. My heart beat in my ears like a hammer, the erratic rhythm making my breath shallow. I couldn't help the mewl that sounded when he bit down on the soft flesh where my neck met my shoulder.

He paused for the barest of moments, then I felt his hands and body leave me completely as he took a step backward. Listening carefully, I heard him take a few deep breaths of air. I looked over my shoulder, curiosity outweighing logic.

Rubbing his hands on face, looking distraught and uncharacteristically uncomfortable, Zidane closed his eyes. "I don't mean to push you. I'm sorry."

What was there to say; the way you touched me made my skin turn to fire, made my heart melt in my chest, made my breath come up short and quick at the same time?

I must be brave. My duties would keep us from being able to so easily see one another, especially like this: alone. I swallowed, more scared than I could recall.

"Don't be."

Though I wasn't facing him completely, I was still able to see him well enough over my shoulder. His eyes snapped open at my words, and the look on his face made clear that it'd taken him a few moments to understand my words. His lips moved a few times, as if he were going to say something but was unable to find the words.

He swallowed, hard. Then he smiled that trademark smile of his – just a pull of his lips and a soft chuckle – before he shook his head.

"Come again?" He raised an eyebrow.

I broke eye contact but kept my back facing him. Taking a deep breath, I mustered up my courage. "I said that you shouldn't be sorry for what you did."

The silent moments stretched out between us like hours.

"You know what you're saying, right?"

Had I not been waist-deep in water, I would have stopped my foot in annoyance. "Of course I know what I'm saying. Are there not days I can be a woman first and a queen second?"

Yet another moment of silence. Then, he stopped up against me once more, his hands on my waist. He drew small circles in the small of my back with his thumbs. "That's quite a leap. I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you're not comfortable with, just for my sake."

"It's not just for you. I can be selfish, too."

It was the most Zidane had ever been stunned into silence.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

I heaved a sigh, my eyes brimming with sudden tears. "For years I've dreamed of you, only to wake up alone in an empty bed. Don't make me beg, Zidane."

He circled his arms around my waist again, resting his chin on my shoulder. "It's not like that. I won't push you. I won't-"

I turned in his arms, letting my arms wind around his neck, our bodies pressed together. "Please? Show me what love is; what it can be like."

For the faintest of moments I thought he would deny me. But then his mask broke and he held me tight. "Oh, Dagger..."

If he'd kissed me once that night, he'd kissed me a hundred thousand times, all places that had never been kissed, let alone even seen by eyes belonging to another. There was little more conversation between us that night, for words would have cheapened it all. Our only other spoken thoughts had been his question of, "are you sure?" before he took me, and my affirmation and a smile of willingness. We made love over and over and over again.

It was nearly dawn when we'd finally fallen asleep, completely spent, wrapped in the arms of the other.

It must have only been hours later, then, when I woke to Zidane stroking my hair. "Don't wake up," his voice was gravely, but commanding. I snuggled up against him, prepared to do exactly what he had asked. Again I heard him. "Don't wake up." I might have thought it odd, had I not been so tired.

It was well past sunrise when I woke up cold and alone. The airship, and my thief-love, had vanished.

Emptiness consumed me.


	8. Lost and Found

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 8: Lost and Found

His words from the days before echoed throughout my mind.

"_It all seems too good to be true, ya'know? I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up and still be in the desert palace, and that all the time I've spent with you you will have been nothing but a fleeting dream."_

"_I'm not joking, Dagger. It's like there's something hovering above me, telling me that I'm going to wake up and that this will have just been my imagination."_

"_Just don't be a dream. Don't let me wake up in an empty palace surrounded by sand, in the middle of nowhere, all by myself."_

"_Don't wake up."_

Everything in my world shattered as I realized what was going on. Zidane hadn't been able to convince himself that his happiness wasn't a dream. When I'd woken up in his arms hours before, he hadn't been commanding me to sleep. He'd been talking to himself.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I felt more helpless than I had my entire life.

At first, I hadn't been aware that it was a hand on my shoulder at all. I began to weep, consumed by overwhelming grief, sucking in breath as best I could considering that it felt as though the air around me was as suffocating as water. If it wasn't for the sudden squeeze I'd felt on my shoulder, I would have screamed my anguish to the world.

"Come now, that won't help."

I knew the voice. It had come to me once before, in this very spot, when I'd felt as though all my world was lost and gone.

I looked up into the eyes of a man as old as the stars.

"Ramuh."

"We have work to do. Dress yourself, and I'll meet you down the pathway."

What was I meant to do? Everything around me was spinning. My hands and legs were shaking. I stood and put my clothes on only because there was nothing else for me to do. Just as he'd said, he was waiting down the path.

I wiped the tears that I hadn't known I'd been crying with the back of my hand.

"What do you think has happened?" His voice was sooth and calming, just what I needed.

"Zidane thinks it has all been a dream."

The thunder god nodded, sadly. "He's spent so much time alone, dreaming of returning, that he can't figure out what is reality and what is a dream."

I rubbed my eyes, fighting back tears. I couldn't help the question that fell out of my mouth. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

Ramuh looked at me, surprise evident on his face. Then, he smiled. "I'm here because despite the fact that you didn't call me, you need a little guidance. I suppose you could call me a little selfish, too; you're one of the last of the summoners. Some of the others and I have become... fond of you. Once you're gone we'll have no one left, after all."

It was my turn to be surprised. "Fond of me?"

Ramuh nodded. "For being so young, you're very strong- easily one of the strongest-willed summoners I've come to know. So, when I felt your heart break when you woke up, there really was no ignoring it."

"But what about Eiko? She's a summoner as well."

He scratched the back of his head, almost like he was slightly bemused. "She's a strong one, I'll give you that, but most times summons choose their master. There are cases, like with your mother, where the pull of will is too strong to ignore, but for the most part who we serve is up to us. I don't speak for the others, of course, but I don't think that all of them would look for a master in her after you are gone."

I suddenly felt brave. "If I were to have children, would they be able to summon you?"

Ramuh blinked, caught slightly off guard. "I think they would have enough summoner magic in them to call upon us summons, yes, but me specifically? That's something I'd never really given thought." He winked. "Perhaps if they were as strong and stubborn as you."

Then, before me, Ramuh changed form. His sprawling emerald robes and long beard shrunk and morphed into a pair of brown trousers, a raggedy overcoat and neatly trimmed facial hair. "We've got quite a bit of ground to cover, and not much time to do so. Someone is meeting us in Lindblum shortly, though I fear we will be late."

"Wait. What's going on?"

He turned to me, looking nothing like the powerful being he was and only like a little old man, clutching his walking stick.

"The princess of this fairy-tale has a little rescuing to do, hasn't she?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically, then promptly about-faced and began toward Lindblum.

I smiled, despite how empty I'd felt only moments ago. "Thank you." It didn't matter that he wasn't within earshot- I knew he felt my gratitude.

He tried to cheer me up on our way over the plains, and it worked though only in a miniscule dose. I was was worried about Zidane. I was still feeling empty over having woken up without him, still feeling helpless for not having helped him sooner, for not having noticed it all before.

"What's past is past. We can only hope to move forward and learn from our mistakes," Ramuh reassured me as we journeyed.

"But-"

My protests were for naught. "You can't kick yourself for what you _should_ have done. You can only keep walking, and do differently later what you were unable to do before. I've lived long enough to know such as one of the few things in life that's practically written in stone. I've seen enough lives be torn apart by 'would have' and I won't let yours fall to the same fate."

He'd said it with such authority that I somehow knew he'd once found himself in a similar situation as mine, and decided it was best if I stopped talking. It served to make me feel a little better, however, though I'm not sure as to the reasoning behind it- perhaps it was merely his strength of will lending a little power to mine.

It was nice to have a traveling companion once again. It's been so long since my last excursion simply past Alexandria's city limits, and I'd been accompanied by a cacophony of guards it wasn't at all relaxing and at the time exciting like it once had. Ramuh was a powerful asset in battle, even in the form he took next to me. His magic was strong, and the air crackled around him when he called a thunderbolt down to earth. There was no mistaking it; he was easily one of the most powerful beings I'd ever come across.

I suppose that was why I had grown up fearing my summon magic so. Terrified of hurting someone I loved, it was a rare occurrence if I summoned. Then, everything changed when I'd met Zidane...

Shameful, I put my gaze to the ground and chided myself as I walked. I must stop dwelling on the past. Remember the happy, not the bad.

When I turned my gaze back up, were were outside of Lindblum and I could distinctly see the ghost of a smile besetting Ramuh's bearded face.

He turned to face me, took my hands in his, and bowed deeply. "Don't ever hesitate to call upon me again, even if you don't need me."

When I blinked, he was gone.

I stood there for a moment, startled. A deep voice cleared his throat behind me, nearly making me jump out of my skin. I turned and came face to face with a beast of a man, squeezed almost awkwardly into noble dress. His slacks were trim and were obviously made to fit him but still managed to make him look uncomfortable. His shirt was puffed and extravagant, and over the top of his garb he wore a long, tailed, tailored vest. The gold strand of a pocket watch peeped out of his breast pocket.

Forced to crane my neck to meet his face, I was met with a warm smile. His chin and cheeks were covered in a thin layer of stubble, as if he'd forgotten to shave, and the color of his facial hair matched the deep black of the rest of his hair.

His eyes, however, danced with flame.

"Ifrit."

He chuckled, and his breath fell about my face in warming curls. Then, taking a step backward, he bowed. It was an awkward motion for a man his size, almost comical, but he seemed comfortable in his own skin.

"I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of meeting like this, Majesty." When he smiled, I saw that his teeth were sharpened into points almost like that of an animal.

Behind it all, however, he was warm and welcoming.

Never judge a book by its cover, right?

I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around his midsection and hugged him. I wasn't in Alexandria, my head lacked a crown, and I could afford, for one moment, to let my excitement overrun me.

He patted my back, almost purring, then pulled me away.

"Though I wish we had time to reminisce, we must move quickly. Someone awaits us at the Dragon's Gate, and they aren't one to appreciate tardiness."

I've always held a certain fondness for my summons, but I knew right away that Ifrit and I would get along well. It was easy to tell just by looking at him; he had all the looks of a feral beast, but all the outward aggression of a house cat. I'm sure he was stubborn, too.

He offered me the crook of his elbow, and I took it, feeling better. He guided me up the stairs of Lindblum's city gates and into the crowd.

I wish to speak with him, but I knew little of what to say. "Where are we going?"

He smiled, though kept his gaze in front of us. "As I mentioned before- down to the Dragon's gate. The people of Lindblum will recognize you, however; stories travel far and well, after all. So, just as long as you keep in constant contact with me, no one will notice you."

I scrunched my face up, confused. "Have you made us invisible?"

Ifrit looked as though he was on the lookout for something, someone, all the while we walked through the city. "No, not invisible. I've just used a little magic so that anyone looking at us wouldn't see anything strange, or out of the ordinary."

I giggled, despite myself. "You do kind of stand out."

He feigned hurt, and placed his wrist to his forehead to emphasize his terrible acting. His smile, however, gave him away. "I took time out of my busy schedule to escort you all across the city, and this is the thanks I'm rewarded with? A play at my physical appearance?"

Hiding my smile behind my hand, I tried not to laugh.

Continuing, he truly hammed it up. "Oh, woe is me! To be dismissed by my own master- I've truly hit a low! What will my wife say?"

I bit my lip to keep the giggles away. Ifrit smiled and turned to me. "Cut me a break; it's been well over a few hundred years since I last posed in any form even resembling a human. At least I remembered pants this time."

My eyes bulged, and I decided it was a good time to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Who is meeting us at the gate, and where are we going thereafter?" I probed as we boarded the air-cab destined for the castle.

All of his teeth showed when he smiled this time. "I can't tell you. She'd kill me if I told you."

"It's a woman?"

Ifrit rolled his eyes. "No more questions. I'm bad with secrets, and I've made it far without blowing the cover of this one. As far as -where- is concerned, after the Dragon's Gate, I think you know."

My smile faltered for a moment.

I never really occurred to me, though it should have been made obvious with Ramuh's words before.

"_The princess of this fairy-tale has a little rescuing to do, hasn't she?"_

I didn't know where exactly, but I knew that Zidane would be at the end of the journey.

Ifrit, having seen the moment of hesitation, knocked his forehead against mine in a gentle, loving manner. "Don't fret. We wouldn't be here with you if hope was lost."

It didn't seem like much, but it brightened my heart considerably. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I wasn't alone through my grief.

Ifrit's magic must have not only made us less conspicuous to some but hardly noticeable to most. We strode through the lower level of the castle with ease, not a single guard disrupting us or even giving us a second look. We rode the lift down, through the mountain, and arrived at the Dragon's gate.

There, obviously waiting for us, was a tall, slender woman, and quite easily one of the most startling beauties I'd ever seen in my life. She was striking, even wearing nothing more than a simple white tunic. Her eyes were ice blue, and even before I'd taken in the rest of her I knew who she was.

"Shiva!"

Her icy-looking exterior brightened and she held out her hands to grasp mine. She brought my fingers to her face, and I felt the cold rolling off of her skin in waves. Pressing my knuckles to her cheeks she sighed, deeply.

"It's so good to finally meet you outside of battle."

Ifrit cleared his throat behind us. Shiva dropped my hands and looked to him. "You'll be safe?"

She smiled, and I saw how sharp her teeth appeared. "You know better to ask that."

Ifrit sighed, suddenly exasperated. "You know that I meant no ill by it."

Shiva turned to me, content to ignore Ifrit. "Shall we get going, then?"

I smiled, feeling oblivious as to what, exactly, was going on. "Alright."

Turning on her heel, Shiva turned toward the door and began for it. I looked over my shoulder and waved a quick goodbye to Ifrit, feeling sure that it wouldn't be the last time we'd meet.

Once we were out of the gate, Shiva laughed and looked over her shoulder at me. "Sorry about that," she apologized. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You have to keep them on their toes."

I blinked, confused. "Them?"

She winked at me, her long hair flowing behind her as she added bounced along. "Men, of course."

It hit me.

"You two-"

Her deep laughter sounded like icicles hitting one another- high and sweet. "Are married, yes."

Well, Ifrit had made a jest of what his wife might think, hadn't he?

I fell in step next to the icy queen, and we walked in comfortable silence for a long while.

Finally, she began to converse, but her wording was off. It was as if she'd thought a long, hard time over what she was going to say.

"What is the boy with the monkey tail to you, exactly?"

I smiled, though the remark stung slightly. I know she hadn't meant it to, but I couldn't help the way my heart felt. "I love him."

She smiled, my answer appeasing her. "I just wanted to hear it from you. We can all feel it, of course, and I don't think any of us would be here for any less of a reason, but I put much trust in words."

I considered this for a moment. "You can feel it? My love?"

She cocked her head to one side, contemplating. "Not so clearly, really. But we do feel your emotions, yes. It's what helps you call us. If you are hurt, or scared, we can react more quickly than if you simply casually call on us for momentary aid. It's a little strange to put in words."

Remaining quite, I contemplated what she'd told me. It made sense, in a way; help was most likely to come rushing at me when I was in true peril than when I just needed a little extra help.

Smiling over her shoulder, she continued to try and make small talk. "I can't talk for the others, but the love between you two was so great last night, it nearly melted me away!"

I felt my face heat; my complexion must have invented ten new shades of red, based off Shiva's laugh.

"My apologies," she giggled, though she didn't sound sorry in the slightest. "I always forget how personal you humans are with things like that."

I scoffed. "You aren't?"

She didn't laugh, but winked at me instead. "When you've been married for a few hundred years, you view things a little differently than the day after your first time."

I looked hurriedly to the ground, embarrassed beyond all measure.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Dagger." The use of my nickname caught me off guard. It remained only my close friends who called me that, those who knew all of the sides to my personality and heart. Ifrit had called me Highness, out of what I felt was respect, but Shiva talked to me informally, as if we'd always been the best of friends.

It shouldn't have, but it eased me.

"It's just not something I was raised to talk about in the company of others."

She shrugged. "You were raised in high society, to think that enjoyment from something as carnal as lovemaking should be thought of as terrible; that it should only be about making babies. You've never really given it much though since you met Zidane, have you?"

I swallowed, hard. I was royalty. My thoughts were supposed to remain pure. But here, with someone who would never tell my secrets to another living soul, I felt safe confessing my inner hopes and dreams. "I missed him when he was gone. Too much."

I felt my voice shake as I continued. I'd never spoken of such things aloud, so who would blame my apprehension? "It was light touches at first. I missed his hand on my shoulder, or holding my hand. I remember once, vaguely, that I was being carried in his arms. It's what kept me going during his long absence."

Her twinkling laugh sounded again, lough and clear. "There's nothing wrong with missing the touch of the man you love."

"It grew, and I began to think of what it would be like to be held by him."

We had stopped. I was talking, too quickly, and it didn't take long before I realized I was crying.

Shiva gripped my shoulders, looked down at me with a sad smile on her face, and hugged me close. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling like a fool. I-"

"Don't ever apologize for being who you are."

I stopped myself from breaking down, but only by the reassurance her words brought me.

She patted my back, easing the tension out of me like a mother would ease a child. "The reason I am here today is so that you can find the love that so brilliantly filled you last night. It's not every day people meet the love of their lives, you know. I wish for nothing but your happiness."

Taking my hand in hers, she began our walk again. Her soft humming placated my soul.

"Why did he leave me?" I finally blurted.

Her face was kind, gentle, but full of pity. "I can't speak for him, but I know that you have your suspicions. We'll knock some sense back into him, just you wait." the last words were punctuated by a wink of her long lashes.

Shiva turned her head, and I looked around. We'd made it to the sea. The sun was high above, though not scorching in its heat give the season. Sitting on a rock overlooking the waves was easily one of the most handsome, and scantily clad, men I'd ever seen.

Oh, cut me a break. I could think a man was pretty without falling in love with him. Zidane was rugged handsome, with tight jawline, strong muscles, that corded tail of his, not to mention his tightly toned rear- ahem.

But the man on the rocks was a different kind of handsome. Almost androgynous in his looks, he was pale, had long hair that resembled seaweed in color, and a gentle look about him.

He smiled and looked down at me, hopping off the rocks and walking, with fluid grace, toward us. It took me far longer than it should have before I recognized him.

"Leviathan?"

His smile grew wide, and he bowed his head respectfully toward me.

"I assume your journey was a pleasant one?"

His voice was handsome and calming, like waves on the beach on a calm day.

Shiva let go of my hand and placed it in Leviathan's outstretched palm. "Of course. Take good care of her."

And she was gone.

I blinked a few times, marveling at the magic. Then, I looked to man I was so accustomed to seeing as a giant sea serpent.

He chuckled, as if he knew what I was thinking. "My apologies for appearing in front of you lacking what humans think of as proper dress, but I find clothing simply too constrictive."

I nodded, dumbly, not sure what I should say next.

He could obviously feel my discomfort, for he let go of my hand and knelt in the sand before me. "Is there something I might do to ease you, my lady?"

I blinked a few times, still not sure of what to say.

Then, I smiled. "No formalities. Be a friend."

His eyebrows arched, as if it was the last thing he expected me to say. To be fair, he was one of the newest summons I'd acquired. The rest, though dormant, had been with me for quite some time, and I suppose might have come accustomed to my oddities.

It was his turn to smile. "Shiva talk your ear off?"

I laughed. "I think I talked hers off."

He stood and stretched his hand out. I took his invitation, and we began walking toward the see.

"Don't let go of my hand. If you do, my magic can no longer pass to you."

At first, I wasn't sure of what he was talking about. When we made it to the water, however, and instead of sinking into the ocean we began to walk upon it, I realized exactly what he meant.

I couldn't help it. I trusted him, of course, but a little bit of panic seized me and I gripped his entire arm.

His laugh, soft like sea sand, eased me.

"We are going to walk over the entire ocean?" I inquired, quite curious. It would take quite some time to traverse the ocean, if it was indeed the northern continent we were headed to.

"Until you get used to it, yes. Then, we can simply ride the waves."

We were quite a ways from the shore when I saw the fins of something break the surface of the waves. I gripped Leviathan's arm tighter, unsure of what I'd gotten myself into.

"Relax," he cooed. "They are merely dolphins. They've come to see what's gotten me so excited."

"Excited?" Was I meant to feel awkward attached to tightly to his arm?"

He made a face. "Apologies. Excited might be strange-sounding to you. I'm a little overjoyed at the prospect of finally meeting the one who freed me from that nasty prison at the bottom of the Iifa tree."

I didn't want to pry, but I really wanted to know. It was as if he could read my mind.

"I was sealed there when I failed to answer the call of the last summoner who I knew as master. At first, I thought I'd taken up a just human to call such a name. But, his heart was corroded. He did just things only for the fame it brought him. He wasn't bad, but he didn't do good deeds for the right reasons."

"I'm sorry."

He looked down at me, amused and happiness all wrapped up in one emotion that made his face look inviting. "That's why I'm pleased to finally be a part of your life outside of battle. That's why all of us are so eager to help you find happiness again. Despite your whole world falling apart, your heart breaking, and all of the hardships you've been though, you've stayed pure. Don't feel pity for my serving an unfit master before. If I'd hadn't been sealed, I wouldn't have been able to meet and serve you."

His words touched me so deeply in a way the other summons hadn't been able to. Sure, they loved me, but Leviathan, I knew, would be faithful to me until the end of time. I hugged his arm, though I still clung to it, and we began moving faster toward land. Riding the waves was exhilarating, and it hardly felt like any time had passed before we'd made it to shore.

We were soaking wet and laughing contently when we arrived upon the sand. With a wave of his hand, the lord of the seas pulled the water from my garments and hair and let the water fall back to the sea.

"That was so fun!" I couldn't help but laugh, feeling lighthearted.

Leviathan's smile fell from his face as his gaze met with something behind me.

I turned, quickly, to see what danger might be present. The only thing I was met with, however, was a young boy, perhaps thirteen or fourteen, who stood with a casually stoic expression.

Leviathan fell to his knees, though his eyes narrowed. "I was under the impression that Odin was to meet me here."

The young boy raised his face, as if looking to the sky, but he remained expressionless. "Change of plans."

Leviathan hissed, and I suddenly was very frightened of the situation I somehow was caught in the middle of. "There is nothing she would want from you."

The boy crossed his arms, unimpressed. "That's not for you to decide, is it?"

The sea lord looked to me, almost pained. "Be true to your heart." That was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

I looked to the boy, then took a step back in apprehension. "What's going on?"

He looked frustrated for a moment. He bit his lip, then began to pace.

"I am here to apologize to you for the trouble I've caused, and for not being strong enough to refuse your mother when she called me."

I blinked, shocked. "You're-"

"The Dragon King, Bahamut, Scourge of the Skies, Devourer of All that is Evil. Yes."

Seconds lapsed into minutes as I tried to comprehend what was being spoken. I understood where he was coming from, true; he would assume I blamed him for all the trouble that passed, for not being able to refuse my mother when, with her heart full of greed, she called upon him to destroy.

I hadn't called upon his aid since then.

I must admit that I'd been afraid. Not afraid of him, no: I was frightened of the power, and was unsure of my ability to control it. I knew, deep down, that to let the summon to control me was not natural. It was as though I was allowing fear to control me. But, could I be blamed? Bravery only takes you so far before it turns into stupidity. I'd rather be cautious than dead.

Finally, he stopped pacing and spoke. "I beseech you to accept me, once again, as your summon."

I swallowed, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. "I never rejected you in the first place. I'm just-"

"Afraid. I know. I can feel it in your heart." He paused, sighing. "I never meant it to be this way. I grew overconfident in my powers; I thought I was stronger, that I could refuse the call of any summoner I wished. Such is my punishment."

I reached out my hand and let if fall to his shoulder. "I never meant to make you feel unwanted. I've just never been very sure of myself."

He snorted, taken aback. "I hope you're joking. There is a reason we all accepted you as our master- none of us doubt the greatness you are capable of."

I felt as though my smile were reaching clear across my face, up to my ears, and perhaps beyond.

"Come, now. No more time to waste; you must save that tramp of yours before he does himself in."

Refilled with purpose, I set out, walking side by side with an ageless dragon in the body of a young boy.

Most of our trek was spent in comfortable silence. The journey with Bahamut was by far the longest, and as the sun began to set against the western horizon, he grew agitated with himself. Finally, he faced me.

"I wish not to scare you, but I feel as though we won't make it in time. Would you... would you be willing to ride upon my back, were I to take my true form?"

Slightly taken aback, I shot a question in return. "Are you sure that's allowed?"

At first, hie face was blank. Then, he smiled and let out a soft chuckle, not at all fitting the young face it came from. "Who is there to tell us what is right and proper? Who decides? I say we shall do as we please, and be damned the consequences."

He didn't wait for me to reply; he tilted his head back, giant horns pushing through his forehead as she changed right in front of me. He was giant, and for a moment I had to remind myself that he was one of the good guys, terrible teeth and fierce smile included.

I agilely hopped into his outstretched palm, and we continued north.

We arrived sooner than I had expected. Though flying in the hand of a dragon was exhilarating, when my feet touched the sand that lined the desert palace, I began to panic.

As Bahamut shifted back into a young man before my eyes, his face turned concerned. "You're terrified," he observed.

"What if I cannot save him? What if he is already gone? What if he will not come home? What if-"

"There are a million 'what if's we can plague our mind with. The only enemy here is doubt, majesty. Either you can do this, or you cannot. No matter what the out come, no matter what happens within these hallowed halls, we are always with you. All you need to do is call upon us for help."

And like that, he was no more. Nothing was left in his wake- not even footprints.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and began to walk.


	9. Overtaken

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 9: Overtaken

The halls were empty of all signs of life, coated with a sticky layer of dust and fine sand that had managed to settle throughout the palace. The haunting statues of ogres and winged demons sat lifeless, caked with cobwebs of spiders long dead and forgotten.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears in time with the thundering 'click' my heels made as I wandered up and down marbled hallways that looked identical to one another. Opening doors as I crossed them, I found myself too scared to call out.

I meandered through the library, stopping briefly to trace my hand over a few of the books. I would have to remember to one day – far in the future, and with an armed escort – return and see what treasures I could wisp away back to Alexandria. The books that lined the shelves were priceless in the sense that they passed magics on, magics that had been forgotten for centuries.

One of Kuja's early interests had been summons – specifically mine, for a short while – and I knew that somewhere he would have a book with information that could tell me about the past I would otherwise remain ignorant of. Eiko was, after all, still young, and could not remember much of the ways of our people, past what her grandfather was able to teach her before he died.

It was strange thing to be reminded of, just then; the books Eiko had left back in Madain Sari. I would write her, upon my return, and see if she would be willing to venture back to her once home and bring back her treasures. I'm sure Doctor Tot would be head over heels beside himself with what kind of amazing things Ekio owned, completely oblivious to their value. And, no, not monetary, though I'm sure her first edition play books were worth more than some of the airships docked in Lindblum.

No, there was no value on knowledge.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a small field mouse bounded from behind one of the books I had touched, scuttling across the tops of many more before disappearing behind a large tome at the end of the shelf.

Perhaps, then, the palace wasn't as devoid of life as I had once thought.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized I was only trying to distract myself from the task set before me. I took a deep breath, let it out, then took another, trying to level my nerves. My hands shook still, but as I kept inhaling and exhaling, I slowly worked at calming myself.

Getting worked up would not serve me well.

I swallowed, forcing myself to be brave.

My footsteps still echoed down the marble hallways, even louder still when I entered one of the larger rooms and descended or ascended a set of stairs. Though unnerving, it was something I could at least attribute to being real. The ringing in my ears with each step I took let me know I was alive.

I don't know how long I had walked, but it began to feel like eternity.

Then, completely and utterly unexpected as I rounded a random corner, I chanced upon him.

Had he not groaned where he lay, I dare say I might have missed him. He was perched next to the clawed feet of a behemoth statue, leaning up against the wall looking dazed.

I rushed to his side, all but throwing myself upon him, tears rushing down my face.

"Zidane, I-"

I fell backwards and to my backside. When I looked up, my heart sank.

Zidane looked at me with an expression that mixed hatred with sorrow. He sucked in a few breaths before lowering his hands – the same force that had pushed me away – and let out a shuddering sigh.

"No more nightmares. Go away."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't even formulate a coherent sentence. I just sat there, stammering uselessly, my cheeks wet and my heart crushed.

He continued, as if I'd asked a question. "You come to me every night in my dreams, in one way or another, and every time I wake up I'm here, alone. But I can't be hurt if I don't let you in."

I felt my heart break.

This is why he'd left. He'd been so terrified of waking up, all alone, of everything having been a dream too good to be true, that he'd convinced himself that nothing was real any longer.

I stood on my feet, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm real, Zidane. I'm the one who woke up all alone after-"

"No!" His voice was harsh and piercing, reverberating off the walls and echoing throughout the palace. "I wouldn't leave you like that. Not after we... No. It wasn't real. None of it was real. It was all a dream, all a dream because I can't live without you, can't live without thinking of you all the time, so much that my mind is playing tricks on me, making me think I feel you, making me think that I can hold you-"

He began babbling, his words coming fast and shaken as if he couldn't even believe what fell from his own lips.

I stomped my foot like an impatient child, balling my fists and throwing them to my sides. "How can I prove to you that I'm real?" I shouted just as loud as he had.

Zidane looked startled for a moment, then shook his head. "There is nothing you can do, because I _know_ you aren't real."

My bottom lip shook with all the effort it took to keep from screaming in frustration. "I am real, Zidane. Reach out and touch me."

For a moment, I thought I had him. His face went blank, his eyes focused, and he slowly began to reach his hand toward me. I leaned into his touch, reaching to grab him in return, but before I could manage he pulled away and shrank against the statue. He looked pitiful as he cowered.

He began to sob, then, unashamed of the look of heartbreak his face showed. "Go away. Don't do this to me. You're not real."

I reached out and he pushed himself against the wall further, shrinking away as if I'd strike him.

But no, my target was in his belt; I pulled one of the daggers from his sheath, and held it in my lap as I sat to face him. "Do you remember when I first took this name?" I inquired, amazed at how calm my voice sounded.

He stilled, peering up at me through his hair. There was a quiet between us, and I knew he wished to answer, but would not allow himself to.

So, I began to ramble. "I took this name not only to fit in, but, to tell you the honest truth, because I loved the way you fought with them. You were always so at ease in battle, like nothing could ever touch you. It was as if the world could take you on, and you knew, deep down, that you'd always walk away from it. In a manner of speaking, you did, didn't you? All of those in your company did. We faced the destruction of the world, and we prevailed, because we all believed in you, because you believed so much in us."

I sighed, wishing I knew where I was going, but finding an odd comfort in my musings. "I... I can't say when I realized I loved you. I truly cannot think of a time where it just donned on me, 'I care for him so deeply,' because I grew into the idea, so gradually, that I never really rejected it in the first place. Oh, sure, there were times at first I was terrified of the feelings I held, but it was all in part due to the fact that I was a princess, and a queen thereafter, and I knew that love like what I held for you was only part of the storybooks my father had read me when I was a child."

He relaxed as I chatted, though it was more with myself than to him. He even stopped crying as I babbled. I flexed his dagger in my hand, holding it up to the light and making it my distraction as the words I once held in cascaded out of my mouth so quickly that even I could hardly process them.

"I was so empty when I realized you had really gone at first. It was a long time before I understood it. I thought I did, and I truly tried to, but my heart was so bitter with heartache that I lost myself for a while. I managed to disguise myself and left the castle one night, invited by Blank and the others to Ruby's theater. I saw a play, a happy one, but it only served to remind me of you. It was after the play that I was able to talk with Marcus, and he helped me realize that you weren't really gone. You were just missing."

I began to tremble, sick with emotion.

"When I saw you there on the stage, on my birthday, everything just shut down for a few moments. I thought that it was all a dream, all some sick nightmare that I would wake from, only to be found alone in my bed, brokenhearted. I had so many dreams about you coming back, Zidane, that I woke up crying, clutching my pillow against me, more times that I can count. I almost didn't run to you. I almost broke. But then I realized that, even if it were a dream, I would take one moment of happiness and deal with the empty later, than take nothing at all."

He reached out to me as I began to sob uncontrollably.

"I felt that it was all too good to be true, and that's when I woke up, alone, abandoned, at Pinnacle Rocks. And it was all real, Zidane. You left me, again."

I felt his gloved hand rest on my cheek. When he spoke, his voice was strained and tight. "I want to believe you. I want to, with all my heart, but Dagger, I can't figure out what's real any longer. I'm lost – so lost – without you."

I stood and stopped crying. I held his dagger to my palm, pointing the tip straight down and into the soft flesh of my hand.

His eyes widened, numbly focusing on my hands.

I bit my lip against the pain as I cut my palm open. Holding my hand out, I showed him the blood that fell freely from my veins and dripped to the cool marble below.

"This is real. I am real. No more dreams."

He reached out to me, shaking, and understanding swept him up in its cold, cruel grasp. I watched as he swallowed, trying to speak, but not being able to find the words. Finally, he managed to way something. In two words, I heard all of the horror, regret, sadness, and realization flood him through.

"Oh, Dagger."

I should have known better. Blood brings the monsters. They can smell it from miles away; at least the hungry ones can.

It didn't surprise me at all that what few monsters that remained in the Desert Palace still were hungry.

I heard the noise of flesh ripping open before I understood what was going on. I couldn't hear Zidane scream, though I watched as his mouth contort and the taught muscles of his neck flex with effort. He stood and rushed toward me, but it was like the whole world had been condensed and began to move only in slow motion.

I looked down as pain flooded my being and watched as a great, beastly claw slid out of me, front to back.

I'd been stabbed, straight through.

Well, piss.

I went limp and fell toward the ground as blood pooled at my feet and soaked my jumper through. For a brief moment I had the fleeting thought of how mad I should be since my favorite outfit had been ruined, but then I couldn't think much at all.

Zidane had gathered me in his arms. His mouth moved, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. His eyes were wide with fear, but I could only bring myself to contemplate how truly blue and beautiful they were.

Then, light surrounded both of us. His skin suddenly turned pink and red, radiating light from within. He held his hand above him, most likely looking at the creature that had run me through, and took a deep breath.

He recoiled as a giant beam of energy shot from his palm. Then, apparently satisfied with what he'd done, he looked down to me.

The light around him faded, and his trance state was no more.

But suddenly, it didn't hurt. In fact, everything was warm cozy as if I were wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and sat down before a great fire, cup of hot chocolate in hand, during a blizzard.

I saw Ramuh appear behind Zidane, sagely beard falling to the floor as he placed a hand to Zidane's shoulder.

"Do you love her?" the god of thunder asked.

"With all of my heart," Zidane answered, not taking his eyes from mine.

I couldn't help it; I smiled at that. Oh, to hear that he loved me! It was bliss.

Ifrit appeared next, arms crossed, brow furrowed. "Do you love her?" the god of fire asked.

"With all of my soul," Zidane answered again, blinking back tears.

Shiva was next, her face somber. "Do you love her?" the goddess of ice asked.

"With all of my being," Zidane answered once more, with no hesitation.

I knew who was next, even though I could not see him. "Do you love her?" asked the god of the seas.

"Yes."

Bahamut's voice was chiding. "Then tell her, you idiot. She traveled across the entire world to find you."

His lips trembled as he spoke.

"Dagger, I love you."

I smiled, but found I could not speak in return. I took a deep breath, knowing that I was loved deeply and truly, and let the dark overtake me.


	10. Fairytale

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 10: Fairytale

I awoke cold, uncomfortable, and to a rather repugnant stench. My eyes wouldn't open- it felt as though they were crusted with salt, and when I attempted to reach my hands up to wipe my lashes, none of my limbs felt like heeding.

In short, I was a rag-doll.

Stripped of my ability to move and, as I quickly found out when I tried to open my mouth only to have it remain clamped closed, speak, I tried not to panic. I relaxed myself and set my other senses to figure out what in seven hells was going on.

I was being carried on the back of someone very strong. My legs were being held under my thighs, while my arms draped around their neck. I tried to ignore the stink that emitted from -somewhere- and instead focused on the smell of the hair that tickled my face.

It was Zidane.

Everything came back to me in a flash, and my brain tried to keep up as memories flashed through me. I'd been stabbed by something huge from behind. I should be dead. A gaping hole in one's stomach, after all, can do little but hinder.

I coughed, not meaning to; my body simply seized up and I began to wheeze.

"She's awake." Bahamut's calm voice spoke out.

"I can't put her down. Not here. She needs a bed; somewhere soft." Zidane sounded drained, as if he'd walked clear across the Mist Continent and back again. I could hear the fatigue that edged his voice.

I felt Shiva's hand on my shoulder, meaning she was walking behind Zidane. "You're a brave one, and so good to her, but you will be of little use dead. You must rest; the both of you must rest."

"Allow one of us to carry her for you." Ifrit was worried; one would have to be an idiot not to hear it in his voice.

Zidane sighed, and I could feel the in and out motions as his chest heaved. "No. You brought her to me. I'll bring her home."

I heard Ramuh chuckle. "She's home so long as she's with you. Shall I put her back to sleep, so that she might rest more?"

There was a pause.

Leviathan sighed. "At least let me cast cure on her again. I'm sure she's beginning to hurt again."

I fell into warm sleep thereafter, ignorant of all that happened next.

When next I woke I was bundled and warm, swaddled in layers of blankets. I could hear the distinct roar of a fire, and, though my eyes were closed, I could see the light flicker though the room.

A warm, wet washcloth dabbed my face, and I struggled to open my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy as stone, but with a little effort I managed to at least open them halfway.

Zidane sat next to me, the washcloth in question resting in his hands.

When he saw my eyes open, he gave a sad smile.

"I love you."

I didn't realize I was the one who had spoken until I watched Zidane's eyes grow wide for a moment, clearly not expecting such a declaration from me first thing upon my waking.

His face fell blank. "After all the shit I put you through, you shouldn't."

I tried to scowl at him, but I'm sure, given my state, the meanest facial expressing I could muster simply looked grumpy. "Don't."

His face lightened as I watched him realize just how hard on himself he was being. He didn't speak again, but after a moment began to dab at my face with the washcloth again.

"Where are we?" I managed to squeak. My voice felt rough, gravely, as if I hadn't used it in days.

"Conde Petie."

I blinked a few times, trying to grasp just how far from the Desert Palace we were. "Did everyone help you along the way?"

Zidane nodded, then shrugged. "As much as I would let them. I'm a little too proud sometimes, but they saved both of our asses. I couldn't fight while I carried you."

"You carried me all the way here?"

He looked up at me, his hand stilling. "Of course. I'd carry you across the face of Gaia if that's what it took."

I smiled, and, after a moment, he smiled, too.

"I love you," I reiterated.

He let a soft chuckle escape. "You shouldn't, but I'm glad you do. I love you, too."

I closed my eyes and fell back into slumber's enchanting grasp.

My last waking was early in the morning. The sun was only just beginning to warm the sky outside the window of the inn, peeking over the mountains and through the canyon to grace the sleepy little village with a good morning.

Zidane, slumped over, half sitting on a chair and half leaning on my bed, slept soundly. I pulled my hand from under the covers and ran my fingers through his hair, marveling over all that had happened and wondering if it all had been real at all.

My touch, much to my dismay, woke him. He sat up, stretched, yawned, and blinked down at me sleepily. Then, his face lit up. "Morning, sunshine. How are you feeling today?"

I stretched my neck, and heard a satisfying pop that made me feel better. "I'm not dead. How did you manage that?"

He smirked, rubbing his hair and mussing it up completely. "I'm not that good. It was all of your summons. They gave me the power needed to heal you. How, I'll never know, but it was pretty damn handy.

I wanted to feel his body against mine, his arms around me, his breath against my neck. But it wasn't the time. Instead, I turned my attentions to the circumstances at hand.

Slowly I sat up, aware that I was no longer garbed in my jumpsuit. I felt a hot flash of anger at that – not for it having been removed from me, but from the fact that it was ruined in the first place – and took a deep breath as I turned my head to look down. I was wrapped in a simple white cotton tunic that hung from one shoulder.

I pulled the cloth away from my bust and looked down my front, and was more than surprised to only see a few bruises decorating my stomach.

Whipping my head up, I looked at Zidane. "It's gone. The wound is gone."

The corners of his mouth quirked in a smirk. "Well, we couldn't just let you die now, could we? Travel all that way across the world only to be sucker punched from behind by a Behemoth? Not a real fitting end to our story, is it?"

I smiled, joy filling my heart for the first time in what felt like ages.

Zidane stood, patted my head, and informed me that he would be back in just a bit.

At first, I fretted. After all that I'd gone through just to remain by his side, could you really blame me? But, after taking a few deep breaths to clear my mind, I calmed myself down.

True to his word, he returned. His hands, however, were full; in one hand he grasped a backpack, bulging at the seams with what I could only guess were supplies, and in the other a new casting rod for me.

Reaching out, I took the gnarled staff in my hands and ran my fingers over it, marveling at the feel of the wood's grain beneath my skin. "It's been so long since I fought."

Not having anything to say to that, Zidane changed the subject. "There's no courier service here, so we need to get to the Black Mage Village before we can even think about getting home. Either we'll be able to hitch a ride on one of the ships there, or we can have a message sent to the castle to come pick us up."

I bit my lip. "I bet Steiner and Beatrix are all up in fits over how long we have been gone."

The guilty look on his face didn't fit his features. "Yeah, about that."

I bawled. "How long have I been resting?"

Scratching the back of his head, a nervous motion I'd seen him perform a thousand times before, Zidane hesitated for a moment. "Nearly two weeks."

Were they not attached to my head, I believe my eyeballs would have popped right out of their sockets and rolled about the floor. "Two. Weeks."

Zidane shrugged, trying not to sound defensive when he spoke. "What was I supposed to do, leave you here?"

I paused, letting the look of frustration I hadn't known I'd been wearing slip from my face.

"What will we tell them when we return?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. The truth would be a good start."

"No," I protested. "You don't know the gentry. They will make any excuse they can to attempt to have you thrown from the castle against my will. Oh, I hear them now – 'the man the queen loves is insane! He's not fit to rule! Toss him out, to the streets, where he came from.'"

There was a pregnant pause, and I realized Zidane was thinking. When I looked to him, his brow was furrowed and he was biting down on his lower lip. "I won't lie."

I hung my head, knowing that I would not be able to lie either. "I know, but... The nobles might hate you for it. At least at first, the vast majority of them will be extremely displeased that I've taken you as-"

I stopped, not willing myself to say the word.

He spoke like he didn't hear me, no unease in his voice. "How would that work? I haven't thought about what it's going to be like when we get home."

I could hear my heart in my ears. "If we remain unwed, there would be talk of scandal throughout the other houses. It would be mostly the nobles, however. If... you were to take me as your wife, I suppose we could make you any title that suited you, from prince consort to king."

I sat there, staring dumbly at my hands, while I waited for him to speak.

"King? That's a big bite to chew, Dagger. What about your people?"

I waved my hand, dismissing his troubles. "The people love you, and it is they who concern me most. The scorn of the noble houses can be brutal, but would fade with time, no matter what we decide to do."

I looked up at him, suddenly filled with courage, despite being scared over the topic. "There are songs of you – of us – Zidane. Bards tell the tale of our love from city to city, and you'd be hard pressed to find a bar that didn't hear at least one of the stories each night."

When he remained silent, I kept talking. "When Eiko was officially adopted into the house of Fabool, the entire city threw a parade. The celebrations lasted days, and she is hardly mentioned in half of those same stories. There isn't a song or story that leaves out your or I."

When he began to talk, his voice was a quite whisper. "And after all that I've put you through – the waiting, the heartache, the danger – you'd still have me?"

"You know nothing of me if you think I would not."

He smiled, true and genuine, and I could tell that the madness was beginning to leave him at long last. I pushed aside my bed covers, determined to stand, but was met only with a weakness in my legs I had never before felt.

"Hey, easy," he chided me as he caught me stumbling. "You're muscles are gonna be a little stiff; you've been in bed a while."

Sitting me back down, he took my legs from under me and messaged all the way up to my thighs. I knew my face was red, as I could feel the heat on my cheeks, but I remained quiet and complacent as he began to work the muscles in my legs by having me flex, then again rubbing my legs.

Yes, we'd made love. No, I was still not used to such attentions by a man.

Still, despite where his hands traveled, he refrained from making crude remarks, or even suggestive facial expressions.

It was midday before I felt confident enough to walk on my own, and we set out then, with the sun high above our heads, toward the village of the mages, at a slow, steady pace so that I would not be tired. We paid the innkeeper what little we had left, even going so far as to give him my pair of Lamia's tears earrings so that he wouldn't feel cheated.

It was invigorating, traveling with Zidane once more. We made pleasant conversation the entire rest of the day, retelling stories and remembering old jokes along the way, occasionally being bothered by a stray monster or two.

Deep down, I knew he wasn't back to normal. What he'd been through – both in the company of me and not – would stick with him for a while. I knew he would heal, but people do not mend their hearts and minds overnight. Time and kindness was the key; there would be no pushing from me, only gentle hand-holding as I walked beside him and helped him when he needed it.

Dusk approached fast. For the first time in years I pitched a tent and ate dehydrated food. Pressed, dried meat shouldn't taste so delicious.

Ah, and then it was time for bed.

I expected who he used to be; playful, teasing, suggestive.

What I got was nothing.

When I climbed into my sleeping bag, I smiled to myself in the dark. I felt silly, to be honest, hoping for him to reach out for me, to be pulled against him tightly.

I thought of our time back at Pinnacle Rocks, of the tender kisses and sensual nips he drove me mad with. My heart sped, anticipating something – anything – to happen.

Were I back at home, I might be chided for such thoughts. But out in the wild, with only the two of us and the stars above, no one would judge us.

After a while, when he didn't move toward me, my anticipation faded only to be replaced by guilt. He was ashamed of how he'd let me be hurt -both in mind and body – and would allow himself none of me lest he was ready.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and tired to sleep.

There was still so much to mend between us.

Songbirds outside the tend, dotting the trees of the forest here and there, woke me early in the morning. Zidane, sprawled out next to me, gave off the occasional snore and more than once in a short period of time rolled over and gave a gruff snort.

I rolled to face him, his back toward me, and wondered when it would be an adequate time to wake him. When we'd journeyed together, Zidane or Steiner had always been the first to rise in the morning, something I was quite surprised Zidane was capable of. I had never thought he would be a morning person at first, but he managed to prove me wrong. Though I did think about his profession and how it might correlate; I'm sure he could adjust his sleeping schedule to one that suited whatever he was planning on stealing next.

His tail twitched, catching my eye.

I remembered that, near the very beginning of our journey those many years ago, how he'd used it to escape Steiner's grasp. Zidane had jumped out of the way as Steiner made a grab, and, using his tail, Zidane hung from the rafters of the small cargo ship.

Feeling brave, only because he was asleep, I reached out and teased the tip of his tail with my fingertips. Delighted at how it twitched, I reached out and gently took hold of it, rubbing my thumb against the surprisingly taught muscle.

I remember when, I was younger, my mother had presented me with a pet cat. I had adored that cat like no other pet, and it, in return, showed it's affection only to me.

The tail in my hands was nothing like my cat's had been, but the attitude of the tail-bearer seemed much of the same.

It was fascinating, the way it slipped through my fingers. The fur was surprisingly soft, yet stiff, much like the fur of the Bandersnatches my mother loved to keep as pets.

His tail bristled suddenly, and he rolled over with his eyes wide.

"Sorry." I felt silly for having been caught in the act. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Zidane shrugged it off, as he was often apt to do. "Don't worry about it. My tail is just really sensitive."

I wanted to ask about it.

"Truly?"

Curiosity would kill me one day, wouldn't it?

He hesitated, then smirked. "Yeah. I mean, for the most part, it's kind of like having an extra hand; I can grab things and hold myself up with it. But when you stroke it like that..."

His tail bristled again, and, for some reason, I felt as though I'd done something a little dirty.

"Up and at 'em. We need to get moving."

That was the end of the conversation. We packed our things – what little we managed to take from Conde Petie – and began our trek anew, just as we had done so many times before.

I wanted to ask him about last night, but I couldn't bring myself to speak of such things so openly. Perhaps one day, when I was more comfortable with it, but for the time being I was simply too embarrassed. What was I meant to say? 'Why didn't we have at one another last night, eh?' That was not a line for a queen, that was... Well, it sounded more like something Zidane would say. I suppose I could ask him why he didn't reach for me last night – or even grace me with a kiss before we fell asleep – but I found I was just as embarrassed about that as the other topic, which only proved how naive I remained.

Besides- he had his reasons. Of that I was sure.

The Black Mage Village was no longer protected by the magic that had once hid it from the world. With Vivi and his companions continuously traveling from the village to Alexandria and often to the new factory in Dali, I could only imagine how it might have become a bit of a hindrance.

Both Zidane and I were flabbergasted at how the village had grown since we'd last laid eyes upon it. The genomes had obviously taken quite a liking to it, as was evident with the addition of many new houses. A smaller portion of the forest had been cleared to make room for an airship landing pad, and two-story, thatched-roofed buildings littered the now bustling little town.

Something collided with my knees as we began toward the village, and I looked down to be pleasantly surprised by Dee.

"Dagger! Dagger! Everyone has been so worried! They all thought something bad happened!"

I picked Dee up and hugged him close to me. "Something bad did happen, but we fixed it."

Dee looked from me to Zidane and smiled. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"Dee, where's your papa at?" Zidane questioned, gently.

The little mage shook his head. "He brought all of us home, then went back to Alexandria to help find you guys. He's supposed to come back the day after tomorrow with the ship."

He turned in my arms, looking up at me. "You're not going to go away again, are you?"

I smiled, kissing the brim of his hat, and laid his fears to rest. "We will be going back to the castle, but we won't be going away."

Satisfied, Dee wiggled out of my arms and dusted himself off when I set him on the ground. "Good. I don't like to worry."

We paid for a few nights at the inn, though we had to practically force our money on the innkeeper, a slightly older mage who had known us from before. We decided that the best course of action would just to be simply wait for the air ship to return and fly back to Alexandria. For the rest of the day, we made small talk with nearly every one in the village, and played games with Dee and his brothers.

It was so wonderful, even though Zidane and I both knew the peace was fleeting. I had no choice but to return to the castle – I was queen, and could not abandon my people or responsibilities.

When darkness was deep and the stars were bright, we retired to the inn. Like so long ago, Zidane stole up the top bunk, and I the bottom.

"Do you remember that story you told me a long time ago?" I teased, when it was obvious neither of us could fall asleep.

I heard his soft chuckle from above. "Once upon a time, there was a man..."

I giggled as well. "I can't sleep. Tell me another story."

There was quite for a moment, and at first I through I might have asked too much. But, after a small while, Zidane began to speak, though his voice was somber.

"Once upon a time there was a lowly thief, who fell in love with a princess."

I stilled, hanging on to his words with all of my heart.

"They traveled the whole world together, even went to a new world, with all of their friends at their side. At the end of their journey, the thief stayed behind. There was something only he could do. The thief gave the villain of the story a proper burial... but couldn't bring himself to leave the house of his brother. And so he grew lonely, pining over the love he'd let fly away on an airship, until he didn't know what was real any longer. He returned one day, only to break the princess' heart all over again."

I held my breath.

"Untrue to every other fairy tale out there, the princess did some rescuing of her own. Damn near got her killed, of course, but what kind of fairytale would it be without a little danger?"

I swallowed. "And then what?"

He sighed. "That's still undecided."

"I have a fitting end to the story."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. The thief and the princess live happily ever after. What kind of a fairy tail would it be without an ending like that?"

It took a moment, but I heard him chuckle again. "Yeah, I guess it's not much of a fairy tale unless it ends happy."

"I know how this night can end happily, in the very least."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. The thief can be there when the princess wakes up."

I heard the ruffling of covers, then saw Zidane's feet pop over the edge of the bed. He hopped down from the top bunk, landing like a cat, then shuffled his way to my bed. He pulled the covers down, curled up beside me, and held me to him.

He was tense. I knew that it was a big step for him, given all that must have been careening through his mind. He lay half atop me, his right shoulder against my chest and the corresponding arm wrapped around my waist.

I reached my arms around him, rubbing small, delicate patterns into his back and tracing my fingers through his fine hair. Occasionally he would twitch, but eventually he relaxed in my arms and fell to the sweet embrace of slumber.

True to what happy ending I'd foretold, the thief was there, in the arms of his princess, when she awoke.


	11. Walking and Talking

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 11: Walking and Talking

When I woke up the next morning, Zidane's arm draped over my stomach, his face nestled against my neck, I knew that nothing would ever be the same Normalcy would seem like a lie, after all of this. Given all that I'd seen in my travels, seeing Zidane unable to tell reality from dream-scape had nearly been what cost me my life.

I'd fought monsters in the dead of night, bloodied and bruised and hardly able to stand. I'd squared off with a power that was capable of bringing down life as all knew it.

Yet nearly losing the man I love was what had almost done me in.

He stirred against me, eventually waking. It took him a minute for his eyes to focus, but when he did I watched as fear darted across his gaze for just a moment.

I knew that he'd had problems. Perhaps not for the rest of his life, but as I watched that look flicker across his face, even if only for a moment, I knew that things would be different.

"I'm real," I said, holding up my palm to show him the scar that marred my flesh. I'd cut my hand, spilling my own blood, to prove that I was real. True, I should have known better, as blood does nothing but attract hungry monsters, but given my state of mind at the time it was the only thing I could do.

I watched those pretty blue eyes of his look at my hand. His brow furrowed, as if he had to call upon the memories before they surfaced. Then, his shoulders sagged, he leaned in and kissed my neck, and I knew that, at least for the day, he knew where he was.

He yawned, stretched, and sat up. "Tomorrow, Vivi will be back with the ship, and we'll have to go back to the castle." He itched the back of his head. "What do you think is gonna happen"?

I sat up, too, wiping the sleep from my eyes with the back of my hands. "Well, first and foremost I'm sure we will be chided by our friends."

Zidane groaned. "I can hear rusty now!" He puffed up his chest and took on a silly accent. "You scoundrel! How dare you not think of the queen as you stole her up, taking her on some crass adventure! I should have never let you out of my sight, you accursed monkey!"

I couldn't help but laugh, knocking my knuckles against his arm playfully. "Steiner thinks far more highly of you than he used to."

He smiled that cheeky smile of his, bringing the laughter all the way to his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but it's still fun to mess with him."

I scooted out from under the covers to join him sitting at the edge of the bed. "What shall we do with our last day of freedom?"

There was a somber note to his chuckling. "You make it sound like we'll never get peace again. Ah, I dunno. Let's go for a walk in the forest. It's been a while since we've had nowhere to go."

We dressed, ate, and ventured into the forest for the better part of the morning. Walking and talking felt refreshing, something that I hadn't had the ability to do in a long while. The last time I'd been out of the castle, present trip excluded, had been to Ruby's mini-theater those long months ago. Since then, I'd all but become a shut-in, working myself to the bone with stately matters.

I wondered what work waited for me upon our return. Most of the city had been rebuilt. A few craftsmen had stayed behind in the city, expanding our residency, but since the homeless shelter had been built, the crime rate had fallen. No, don't accuse me of thinking all of the poor are thieves. It was just a statistic that happened to coincide. Less hungry people on the streets meant less food being stolen, no matter where you traveled.

The shelter, to be honest, was a good tool. Many of the other noble cities had witnessed what I'd done for the less fortunate in my kingdom and decided to do the same. Harder a feat in Treno, however, as so many of the nobles ignored the poor, and there existed a far greater number of them, but after talking to Cid, he and I donated to the workers guilds that had left Alexandra after most jobs were no longer needed.

"What are you thinking about?"

My face heated, and I found myself embarrassed to have been so lost in thought instead of the moment. "What needs to be done when we return."

Zidane, always curious, prodded. "Yeah? Like what?"

I shrugged, not expecting him to be interested. "After having lived like we did during our travels, I realized how Alexandria needed a soup kitchen and a homeless shelter. Taking after my example, many of the other cities did the same, but Treno..."

"Is chock-full of poor people."

I nodded, sadly. "Cid and I donated funds to some of the guilds in the area to help build better waterfront property for the less fortunate, and a shelter and kitchen as well, but the progress was being slowed."

He cocked his head, slightly confused. "Slowed by what?"

"Greed. Most of the nobles never cared what the housing for the poor was like. Now, suddenly, since there is construction – and, more importantly, people with money – taking heed of those in need, some of the greater houses are wishing to force building code upon their homes."

His tail twitched, a sign of annoyance.

I continued. "While it is a good idea to implement code to make sure that living conditions are safe and suitable, many are going about it the wrong way."

"So that the poor stay poor, and the pockets of the richer houses grow fatter."

I sighed, resigned. "It seems that way. They are trying to implement a new taxation for it, but most of the people living along the water cannot afford to pay what taxes they already owe, let alone more fees piled atop."

"Have you talked to any of the noble houses? Isn't there something you could do?"

I paused for a moment. "I, being queen, could just force them to stop, but that might cause too much of an uproar, from both parties. The nobles, aghast that I'd force them to stop something that pays them well, would grow contempt. The poor, overjoyed that I would stand up for them so, might insight a bit of an up-ruling against the nobles."

"Brawls in the street kind of thing, huh? The nobles mad that they don't get paid, and the poor pleased that they don't have to take anymore bullshit."

"There has to be some middle ground somewhere." I rubbed at my temples, hoping to stave off the headache I knew would come.

"Something can be figured out when we get back. Don't worry, we'll have Cid come over, and we'll all brainstorm something."

I smiled, more to myself than at his resolve, over the fact that he'd included himself in the solving of such a problem. It meant that he would stay, that he would help, and that he would remain by my side.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

And we did.

By mid-afternoon, we had grown bored of the forests, neither of us willing to venture too far for fear that some magic still lingered to confuse travelers. Dee, delighted to have us back, had us play games of all sorts with he and his siblings; hide and seek was a popular one, but only because Zidane would hang by his tail from the rafters of a random house, then jump down and playfully scare the little mages.

Mikoto, walking along side a few older mages and the now-fully-grown chocobo Bobby Corwen pulling a large cart of wood, completely went emotionless for a split second when she spotted us near sunset. Then, dropping the load of wood in her arms, she hugged both Zidane and I in turn.

"You've sure grown," Zidane teased as he patted what was essentially his younger sibling on the back.

She smiled, shrugging it off. "Three years can seem like a long time. The other genomes and I have developed a large range of emotions and understandings about this world."

I suddenly felt terrible for never having invited her, or any of the other genomes, to the castle. It wasn't that I didn't like them; I'd simply been so caught up in my own world and worries that I'd forgotten they shared a village. Still, the hug she'd given me made me feel better- either she held no grudge, or she never had cared in the first place.

"We're building new houses," she announced, gesturing to the chocobo-drawn cart. "We need another general store, too."

The village, much like Alexandria, was growing strong. It instilled me with sense of pride knowing that Zidane and I had helped them escape so that they could see what life truly had to offer.

We ate supper that night, surrounded by little mages and genomes alike, happy to be alive.


	12. Awake

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 12: Awake

I could see the castle over the railing of the airship. We'd spent the day talking to Vivi, despite Zidane and I both knowing that we'd only have to tell the whole story over again once we arrived at the palace. We, of course, left out the bits that took place at night on the Pinnacle Rocks. No one needed to know of that, save for us.

Zidane squeezed my hand tightly as the ship prepared to land. I smiled at him, sadly, both glad to be home but dismayed over the myriad of questions I knew that would await us.

My fretting wasn't without reason. As soon as we were off the ship, Beatrix descended upon us with a flurry of inquiries: where had we been; were we all right; had anyone been hurt; what happened.

It took us well into the night to finish our story; Zidane's inability to deduce reality from dream, and my determination to bring him back guided by the aid of my summons.

At the end of it all, Beatrix looked stumped. When I asked her what was on her mind, her reply startled me.

"We just wanted to hear the story from you, to be honest, highness. Better simply to show you, I think."

We were led into one of the many conference rooms that littered the castle. There, at the end of the table talking to a few of the guard, stood a man I couldn't mistake for any other.

"Alexander?"

He looked up, his white hair falling to his eyes. One moment his expression was determined from having been engrossed in conversation, and the next he smiled so brightly I felt it in my heart. Large, white feathered wings sprouted from his back.

"It seems I am no longer needed here since you've returned." He bowed, excusing himself from the conversation he'd just been a part of.

I smiled at him. "I'll always need you."

One moment he was there, and the next he was gone. I could, however, still feel him.

'And I'll always be here for you...' The thought that projected itself into my mind was comforting and warm, kind and gentle. I knew that no matter what I faced in my future, I had my friends, my summons, to support me.

"He's been helping out with the running of things since you two disappeared," Beatrix explained, casually, as if the idea wasn't an odd one. "He only showed himself to a few of us, or at least his true form."

"What has the state of the palace and the city been in since we... left?"

Steiner interjected here, worry flooding his voice. "Not good, your majesty. Though we've reported your missing status to no one outside the high guards, some of the nobles suspect foul play."

I nodded, understanding the predicament. "And what have they been told to pacify their curiosity?"

Beatrix looked dismayed. "We, at first, reported that you were ill, and that no one was allowed into the throne room. That's where Alexander had been taking residence for the past few days. After he explained what was happening, and that you were safe, we all decided that covering your departure would be for the best. After the first week, however, some of the higher court grew frustrated, but we reiterated that you weren't feeling well and kept anyone from the throne room."

"We'll have to think of something to tell them, then, so that they don't get bent out of shape." Zidane scratched the back of his head, obviously not pleased with the prospect of lying.

When, however, the night wore on and nothing came to mind, we all knew that some sort of truth would have to be told.

Zidane walked me to my bedroom, much like he had the night he came home. Gently raising my fingers to his lips, he laid a kiss atop my hand.

"Will you be alright?" I asked.

He sighed, turned my hand over, and gazed at the scar in my palm. I watched quietly as thought wracked him. "For tonight, yes."

He didn't come to my room, something I wasn't truly expecting from him that night anyway. Things would be strained for us now that we were back a the castle; there wouldn't be nearly enough time to talk...

Beatrix woke me early, and we contemplated what to say to the nobles as I dressed and she ran over the day's course of events.

We didn't get the luxury of planning how much of the actual truth to tell, however. Several noble families crowded outside of the throne room, demanding an audience with me.

I calmly invited them all in, though I was nearly shaking with how nervous I was.

What would I tell them? How much was appropriate to tell them? What would they think of my summons? Oh, I could hardly think!

Fredrick DeArmat, the stuffed-shirted noble who'd dared to challenge my right to marry whoever I saw fit shortly after I'd returned from my original venture stood and spoke for the nobles.

His voice was respectful, but his words and implications were anything but. "Majesty, we've worried so over the state of affairs that has been wracking the castle over the past few weeks. Your general informed us of a terrible illness that had taken to you..."

I nodded. "I must apologize for the lies. I was not sick. I was out of the castle for these past few weeks, and I apologize for any fear that my absence might have instilled in you."

Fredrick didn't take my apology to heart, something I didn't blame him for. I knew the rest of the nobles were curious as to what truly had happened. "Where, then, Highness, have you been?"

"There was a matter of great import I needed to take care of. I, however, didn't think it would take nearly as long as it did. Beatrix knew little of my excursion, and I, again, apologize for my absence."

The irritation in his voice began to pique. "Majesty, I believe you owe us slightly more information than that." Ha- as if I owed this pompous ass anything. He was one of the nobles overtaxing the poor in his own city.

A voice from behind me spoke up, causing me to jump ever so slightly.

Zidane, dressed as properly as any noble in the room, took a few steps from behind my throne and faced everyone in the room.

"It was my idea, and I beg your apologies, noble families."

The room fell into hushed whispers.

Fredrick threw an accusatory finger at Zidane. "You're the hero from the stories we've been hearing of these past three years, aren't you?"

Zidane bowed his head in affirmation, ever using his acting skills to keep him from trouble. Even I thought he looked cowed. I knew better, however.

"Yes, I am Zidane Tribal."

"You're the one the queen chose over any other man?"

His cheeky smile couldn't be held from his face forever. Zidane let his lips quirk up at the corners, and I knew he'd devised a plan that would get us – mostly me, I suppose – out of this mess. "I'm the one the queen married, yes."

The rest of the room began humming with whispers again. I swallowed to avoid gasping aloud. That was not what I'd been expecting.

Sure, there was that brief talk we'd had over what title he would receive were he to marry me, but... It didn't seem like a decent way out of our mess; it looked as though Zidane was digging the hole we stood in quite a few feet deeper.

"You've been married?" Was the disgust I heard in Fredrick's voice?

Zidane puffed out his chest ever so slightly. "Yes. That's why we left in the first place. I took Dag- Queen Garnet to the north continent. We were married by the Dwarves in Condie Petie."

I almost laughed out loud. Almost. He technically wasn't lying. We _had_ been married by the Dwarves in Condie Petie. That was long before I'd ever realized my true feelings for him, hardly the middle of our travels together. I'd brushed it off as a joke, but, it seemed that it would end up saving us.

Beatrix piped up, obviously smart enough to play along. "The Queen wished us to keep it secret, so that none might feel left out of the celebrations. It was a small ceremony, after all; their reception will be this coming full moon, however, and all of you are invited to the festivities. It will be a city-wide event."

If it wasn't for the fact that I was sitting down, I doubt my legs would have supported me. It wasn't the story; hardly at all. It was the fact that most of the nobles seemed pleased by the partially-true story that had been spun for them. They nodded, looking to one another for agreement.

I overheard a few of their remarks.

"Well, to be fair, he's a commoner after all; perhaps he begged the Queen for a simple wedding."

"She's always been a strange one, I'll give her that."

Fredrick, however, was far from pleased, as were the rest of the gaggle of nobles that soured their faces right along side of him. "Lies! Lies are all I hear!"

The entire room fell silent at his accusations. You could speculate all you wanted, but to accuse a royal in any way was unheard of. Many of the other noble families clung to one another in horror.

"You spout lies, and you marry common filth! You are no more fit to rule than he! Who was there to witness your marriage? None of the court! It's invalid!"

I felt my heart skip a beat. This man, this pompous, arrogant, egotistical idiot, had it out for me. He could imply all he wanted with sweet words, and sugar coat all the insults I knew he had for me, but to yell at a Queen in her own court? I watched as Beatrix and Steiner placed their hands on the hilts of their swords, readying to remove the primped son of the DeArmat family from the room.

Yes, to be honest, the story we spun wasn't exactly the truth. Zidane and I hadn't recently gone to the northern continent to be married. We'd gone to Pinnacle Rocks to be alone, and had eventually gone to the north. We'd been married by the Dwarves, yes, but no one was asking for specific times, were they?

I truly felt terrible hiding the truth from the nobles...

But, was everything that went on in my life theirs to know about? There were many parts left out of the stories I'd told when I'd first returned; of my birthplace, of Zidane's real origin. I'd hidden my feelings away from the stories, too, though every man, woman, and child knew my love for Zidane.

I was their Queen, but I was also my own person. I had my own needs. I'd been honest with them. I was still being honest with them; there were just things better left unsaid.

In short, I didn't like Fredrick DeArmat.

My summons, apparently, didn't like him either, and sensed my discomfort. A shower of light exploded from the ceiling and everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden illumination of the room. When we all turned our eyes back to the room, six new figures stood in the room.

They appeared as they did when in they appeared to assist me, though changes had been taken so that they appeared more supernatural- Ramuh's staff crackled with the promise of thunder and lightning; Ifrit's hair smouldered as though it was on fire; Shiva's breath came out in cold waves, fogging the air in front of her; Leviathan's hair moved like seaweed caught in the current; Bahamut's eyes glowed, spiraled horns protruding from his forehead; and Alexander stood, much as he had when I met him the night before, though only for a moment, with his wings spread out behind him, crystalline sword in his hands.

A few of the noblewomen screamed, falling back upon their husbands and families.

Alexander held the sword above his head. "SILENCE!"

The entire room fell quiet. Even I was holding my breath.

Satisfied, my winged protector lowered the sword and stared down those who stood before him. "Noble families of Alexandria were established so that they might protect the royal family, and aide them in times of need. They worked as one to help their people and their Queen. But you have grown fat and lazy – all of you – taking advantage of those without wealth or status."

Alexander pointed the tip of his sword at Fredrick's throat. "And you, boy," the angel chided. "You seem to think yourself better than the Queen; seem to think you know better than the Queen."

Fredrick swallowed, terror evident in his eyes.

"Fool. The man she chose to give her heart to is a hundred times the man you could ever aspire to be."

He looked with an accusing glare to the other nobles in the room. "I, the holy protector of this city, of this kingdom, am shocked and ashamed to see what the noble families have fallen unto. You tax and take, kill and pillage, without so much as spilling a single drop of blood with your own hands."

Alexander took a few steps back, heartily slapping a very shocked Zidane on the shoulder. "This man saved you all a hundred times over, and he would do it again even though he so much as knows not one of your names. Can any of you say you're as unselfish?"

Zdiane, his blue eyes wide with uncertainty, attempted to stay calm and still, though his tail was twitching erratically.

"I have witnessed the love these two share. I recognize their marriage, and deem Zidane Tribal fit to rule. Who else is with me?"

Shiva, delighted, jumped forward. "I am."

Her husband followed, stepping next to her. "I am."

Ramuh, Leviathan, and Bahamut followed suit, speaking one right after the other. "I am."

The room fell quiet. Then, much to my surprise, Steiner's voice echoed through the hall. "I am."

Beatrix, smiling the entire time, lifted her chin to the nobles as if to show them what for. "I am."

And, slowly, one by one, each of the nobles agreed, nodding their heads.

When there was only one left to speak Alexander turned to him. "Have you something to say, Fredrick DeArmat?"

Fredrick's bottom lip shook, as if he wanted nothing more than to spit at the holy knight who dared challenge his status.

A loud thump resounded throughout the hall. Fernando DeArmat, the kind old man who had helped Zidane out of the desert, stood over his grandson with his cane in his hands, looking red in the face and every kind of angry. "You get out of this court, boy, and you come back when you learn some manners."

Alexander's laugh rang out like a thousand chiming bells, calming everyone in the room. He bowed his head toward the elderly DeArmat respectfully. "I see there are still nobles faithful to their Queen and not themselves."

Fernando bowed, low and deep. "In my day, the generals would have cut off his fingers for speaking to the Queen like that."

Alexander and the other summons looked to me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"If there is ever a time you need us again, Highness, please don't hesitate to request assistance."

And, just as quickly as they'd all appeared they were gone once more.

"Well, now that's all taken care of, Highness, perhaps you'd appreciate some breakfast?" Beatrix always knew how to break up a crowd.


	13. Wonderful yet Strange

Just Like You Protected Us...

By mihoyonagi

Chapter 13: Wonderful yet Strange

I swirled the champagne in my glass, delighted that Beatrix had remembered I wasn't fond of alcohol and had brought me a drink that tasted nothing of it. I sipped the pale liquid, pleased with the fruity flavor it left behind, and smiled to the nobles that bowed and wished me well as they passed by the throne.

Across the room, I spotted Zidane talking with a few of the elderly noblemen, using his hands to emphasize whatever point he was making. He'd gathered a few of the heads of some of the more prominent noble families and was working out a plan to lower taxes for the people of Treno, while allowing a decent amount to fall back to the nobles so that they might not feel cheated.

The nobles, after having witnessed the prowess of my summons earlier that week, were suddenly eager to help. True, they'd mostly been cowed when Alexander had told them what for, but it was best to allow them their little victories. None would complain about the adjusted amount they would receive, that much was for certain.

Many of the houses even offered up large donations to start homeless shelters, taking after my example. While it shouldn't have had to come down to Alexander telling them off, nothing would have changed had he not. Tis better to ask forgiveness than permission, or so it would seem.

Zidane's gaze caught mine and he smiled. I smiled in return, taking another sip of my champagne.

The castle staff had thrown a celebratory party that was going on day three. Commoners and nobles alike were invited to the castle to eat until they could no longer see, and drink until they could no longer walk. While there had been a few too many drunken brawls outside the castle gates due to the drinking going on inside, the party was mostly a hit.

Even Regent Cid came to stay for a night. Eiko, dressed like a true lady, held one of the younger black mages in her arms as she swayed across the dance floor.

Dee, hand in hand with several of his siblings, filched cakes and hard candies from the tables and hid underneath them. It was a game I'd once played at parties when I was young; the table was the cave hide-away, and the cakes and candies were the treasures. Some small part of me still wished to be small again, so that I might play such silly games once more.

I hadn't even noticed when Zidane took up the throne next to mine.

"How's the party going, majesty?" Oh, he was such a jester.

"Delightful- just delightful." I took another sip of my drink. Had it been that full a moment ago?

Zidane chuckled. "I think we've got quite a bit worked out with some of the higher families."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I'll need you to talk to them as well, since it was only starter ideas I pushed their way, but I think the meetings will go pretty well. Once the party stops, I guess."

Was my glass empty already? Oh, drat.

"This is lovely- you should have some."

His smile always made me smile.

It was obvious I was some level of drunk. Alcohol wasn't something I'd ever taken to drinking before, but Beatrix had promised me that what she'd brought for me was a true treat. It was, and I found myself too inebriated to remember how many glasses I'd had. Every time I'd drink it empty, the damn thing just kept filling up again, and I could not, for the life of me, figure out how.

I yawned, suddenly very tired.

"Time for bed, Dagger." He read me like an open book, damn him.

"But the music is so pretty, and this champagne is just so fruity and delicious, and I need to be shorter so I can fit under the table and help the little mages steal cake."

He blinked down at me a few times before he lost his face and began to laugh. "I think it's bedtime; you've had a little too much to drink, and I'm sure you don't want to be puking in front of any of your guests tonight."

I scrunched my face up at him, expressing my frustration. "I do everything in a dignified manner."

"Even puke?"

"I'm sure I could. The opportunity has merely never presented itself."

He laughed again, and I smiled despite myself. "You sound so noble, even when you're trashed."

"I'm not trashed, I'm drink. Drunk. Drat."

"Stand up, and I'll take you to your room."

I stood, and the room spun. But, Zidane was there to ground me and make sure that the floor didn't try to fly up and hit me in the face.

Walking was harder than I remembered.

My bed fluffier, too, but that was okay.

Zidane smoothed out my hair, sitting me on the edge of the bed. He bent, took my feet from the cramped heels I'd been wearing all day, and helped me undress.

I think in any other state of mind I would have been wildly embarrassed. I was, however, too full of delicious fruity drink to do much more than laugh, which only made Zidane laugh, which, in turn, made me laugh harder.

He helped me into one of my night dresses, took the clip and crown from my hair, and pulled up the covers so that I was tucked in, nice and tight.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

He smiled down at me. His muscles were relaxed, his face at ease. He was, slowly, finding the man he'd once been. "Of course."

And he was.

Curled up at the end of my bed like some giant, lanky cat, Zidane Tribal woke when I moved in my sleep and kicked him. His echoing, "OW!" woke me. I sat to apologize, worried I'd actually hurt him, but the room did a nose-dive and I almost fell off the bed.

He let out a soft chuckle, something that made me slightly irate given how large of a headache I suddenly had. "I'll be back with something for your head, gimmie a minute."

He was gone for eight minutes and sixteen seconds. I counted, the seconds timed by my heartbeat and the pounding of my head.

I'd never let Beatrix talk me into consuming something again. Ever.

Zidane helped me sit up, and gave me a glass of some strange, red liquid. I took a swig, and instantly regretted it. I made to pull the drink away from my lips, but Zidane pushed the end of the glass up and I was forced to drink it lest it spill all down the front of me.

"Ramuh's beard, Zidane! What is in that foul brew?"

He laughed again. "Better you don't know. Give it a little bit; you'll feel better."

"If I don't barf, first," I mumbled under my breath, wishing I had something to wash the taste of that awful drink down with.

Though it had been horrible, it wasn't long before I began to feel better. The room stopped spinning and I found I could sit without the overwhelming urge to vomit arising.

"Remind me to keep better track of how much you drink at the next party," he chided, placing a kiss to my cheek.

"Remind me to give you a good beating if you ever make me drink that awful stuff ever again."

"Hey, it was either that or go the rest of the day with a killer hangover. You're welcome."

I closed my eyes, rubbing the back of my lids with my knuckles.

"I hope we don't have anything important to do today," I whined.

There was a long pause before Zidane responded. "Well, there's one thing we have to do today."

"And what might that be?"

"I can't tell you."

I didn't like surprises when I was hungover. Though it was a new discovery, it wasn't any less true. "Why not?"

"You're just going to have to get dressed and meet me down in the second conference room in thirty minutes."

"What have you planned this time?"

He took my hand, kissed my scar, and left the room without so much as another word.

I scrunched my face, let out a heavy sigh, and began to dress without so much as letting a single foul word pass my lips.

One of my dresses was laid out for me, draped over the chair of my vanity. I donned it, a simple white gown with matching elbow gloves. I brushed my hair, tying it back with a blue ribbon at the end, and carefully placed my crown atop my head.

The halls were empty, which was something that surprised me somewhat. Usually, even early in the morning, the hallways around the throne room and the adjoining conference rooms were bustling with staff.

Eiko waited for me outside the blue doors of the second conference room, a bundle of flowers in hand. "There you are!" She sighed as she stomped her foot, motioning for me to stand next to her. Shoving the flowers into my hands, she pushed the doors of the room open and forced me inside.

My breath hitched.

There they were, all of my friends, neatly arranged in rows on either side of a red carpet. Standing at the end of the walkway was none other than one Mister Zidane Tribal, looking more smug than I think I could ever recall.

The silence that filled the room was broken by the sweet melody of a piano. Eiko, with a hand to my back, gave me a good shove. "Go get married, you dummy!"

I swallowed, not expecting something quite like what laid out before me. I slowly walked up the aisle, completely shocked beyond words, until Zidane reached out and offered his hand to help me up a few low-set stairs.

As the service began, everything around me drowned out. I found I could no longer hear the words of the priest. All I could do was stare at Zidane.

His smile slowly turned from smug to bashful, full of love. The twinkle in his eye let me know this had been planned out somehow, though where he found the time to concoct such an elaborate scheme escaped me.

I almost missed my line. Zidane gave my hand a squeeze, and the world came rushing back at me.

"I do."

Surely that was not a blush I saw creep up his face?

"I do."

My heart skipped a beat.

This was something I'd dreamed of since I was young; finding the man I loved more than life itself, and standing at the altar, hand in hand, as we were married. It all seemed like a dream; strange and fleeting, as if I wasn't truly in my body, or I was a little girl and only imagining all that was happening.

Then, he kissed me and I knew everything was real.

I don't truly recall what happened for a large part of the day, to be completely honest. I was too caught up in my own head to make much room for anything else.

Night came, and Zidane walked me to my, now our, bedroom. His fingers gently caressed the scar on my palm as we walked silently down the empty, darkened halls of the castle.

"Sorry it was all so sudden," he eventually mumbled. It was odd to see him uncomfortable with himself.

"It was rather worth the surprise, I think." I gave his hand a squeeze. "But..."

"But what?"

"Are you... doing alright?"

He stopped there for a moment, then kept walking with me until we were outside of the bedroom doors. I knew that he was in deep thought, formulating a decent response to pacify me, but the long silence did little to allow my nerves rest.

"I think," he began, as he opened the door and ushered me inside. "I think that there's no better cure for me than to wake up beside you each morning, knowing that you're mine forever."

I looked up at him, curious. "But is waking next to me enough to keep you here? I was next to you when you left me at Pinnacle Rocks: it was not enough to keep you by my side, then."

He sighed, and I knew he was weighing his answers.

"I'm not okay. I don't think I'm going to be okay for a while. But, I'm going to try my damnedest to be what you need, all that you need, and next to you when we wake up for the rest of our lives. It's not going to be a picnic. Some days will be hard, some will be easy." He paused and smiled. "I think, though, that as long as I have you to remind me who I am, I'll be just fine."

I smiled up at him, tears filling my eyes and causing my vision to blur. "Don't worry, Zidane; I'll protect you."

We fell to the bed, laughing and holding one another close.

-The End


End file.
